Unwilling
by Villain
Summary: NEW ENDING! To protect Hiei from Team Tuguro, Kurama is forced to submit himself wholly to Karasu's control... After three years away, Unwilling has finally been completed! KarasuXKurama, KuramaXHiei
1. A Deal is Struck

A/N: Urm, all disclaimers apply. And.... enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: A Deal is Struck  
  
The low din of the ocean's lapping tongue filled Kurama's ears as another wave crashed onto shore, enveloping his feet and shins with stinging cold. He lifted one leg, staring down at the salty droplets clinging determinately to his skin, and looked to the east where the sun had risen, behind him its deep shadow sinking beneath the western horizon. His eyes shone like emeralds, with an inner light. Closing them to fully taste the breeze's strength, Kurama cocked his head one last time, straining his ears for the sound of footsteps. But Hiei was too late, too late for any hope that he would come after all. Kurama sighed, running his hands through his hair and frowning as they came away moistened by ocean mist. Yusuke and Kuwabara would be wondering where he was by now, and suddenly Kurama wanted them to be worried. He turned and started to walk up the beach, wincing as cold sand stuck fast to his legs.  
  
Long green grass hungrily swept the drying sand away. As he curled his toes around the thick seed blades, he looked up at the moon. Hiei exhausted him, and the fire demon wasn't even there. Kurama shook his head, watching his hair trail smoothly over his shoulders to hang in the filtered moonlight. He shouldn't linger here, not while Yusuke stayed up waiting for him to return before locking the room's door. Even though nothing on Hanging Neck Island scared Kurama, not even the restless competitors of the Dark Tournament, Yusuke was sure that each of the team would be jumped before they finished this and insisted that they all be in by a certain time. Of course, this rule didn't apply when Yusuke decided he had a good enough reason to be out. But, he might as well humor the spirit detective. Kurama started to walk slowly through the trees, imagining the inky green shadows moving over him as he moved, and what shapes they might cast over his face.  
  
It was in the lobby that Kurama stopped. He first looked up, then down, then at the elevator. "Hiei," he whispered, and smirked as he went to the smooth doors, which opened for him. Inside it was empty, and Kurama stared upwards as if that would make the metal box move faster. He'd known Hiei wouldn't be inside, the demon detested tight places, but Kurama could smell him all around.  
  
He reached the floor where the scent was strongest and left the elevator scarcely before the doors had finished opening. Odd that Hiei would pick this particular floor for his games. It was several flights, if not more, from their room. "Yusuke will be furious," he said, loud enough so that if Hiei were near, he could hear him clearly. The hall was dark, and Kurama noticed that the lights on the ceiling were blacked out. Guessing that Hiei was just being obnoxious, he thought nothing of it, but did become annoyed as he lost trace of Hiei's scent while he turned down the only hall.  
  
"Where are you, Hiei," he said, raising his voice a little. A few rooms down a light appeared along the bottom line of a door, spreading over the floor and faintly illuminating the wall opposite. Hiei's scent became starkly familiar and Kurama's pupils dilated and his nostrils flared. The light under the door was all he could see and without being fully aware, Kurama ran at it, hand darting to the handle and twisting it - in his hurry he almost forgot to push.  
  
The door slammed back on its jam, swinging loosely in rebound.  
  
"Kurama. Your beautiful hair is wet. Why do you let it get so damaged?"  
  
He growled, eyes glinting dangerously at the demon Karasu. Kurama's gaze then followed the demon's arm until he saw with a sick anger that the gaunt hands were in Hiei's hair, stroking the little youkai's head gently. And propping Hiei's chin up was the edge of a giant ax, held by the other member of Team Tuguro, Bui. Kurama was frozen, eyes wide and beseeching for red eyes to open and for Hiei's slack mouth to frown. Why wasn't he awake? Kurama's mouth was dry.  
  
"No, your demon is not dead, Kurama," Karasu drawled quietly, his light voice aimed towards Hiei, black eyes following the motion of his hand sliding through the sleeping demon's hair. "I don't love him enough to kill him." A quiet smile spread over his face behind the silver mask and he slowly directed his eyes to Kurama, savoring for a moment the way the kitsune was trembling. "Do not worry, Kurama. I don't like how your eyes look when you worry. The emotion makes your beautiful face so sad." His hand stopped in Hiei's hair, just fingering the shock of white among the black. "Think how it would be if things were different, and only I could make your face grow sad, Kurama." But the fox was looking at Hiei, and the green eyes were still so sad. The kitsune wasn't listening. "But I can hurt him." The sad green eyes snapped to his face and Karasu enjoyed the anger drowning out the sadness. Full red hair framed Kurama's face, and red was Karasu's favorite color. He gave a long sigh.  
  
"It would do you well to let him go," Kurama stated firmly, his eyes flashing. Out of the corner of his gaze he could see the statue that was Bui, thick arms gripping the ax that supported Hiei's head. He knew he couldn't draw a weapon quick enough.  
  
"We came upon him while he was deep in his own mind," Karasu began, bringing sharp focus back into Kurama's eyes. "It took so long to find him out there."  
  
Hiei had been sure to pick a safe spot, Kurama begged, His training was secluded, even I couldn't follow him.  
  
"Like hitting a bird with a stone while it's preening," Karasu chuckled. He saw Kurama jerk suddenly and, keeping his expression serene, moved his hand almost against Hiei's cheek. His palm was bathed with warmth and behind the mask his mouth blossomed into a wide smile. "Kurama," he soothed. The redhead was sweating, he could see, and those green, green eyes were locked on his hand. Kurama's lips were parted, on the edge of pleading. Don't touch him, they said, Please don't touch him. Not him.  
  
A small sound like a whisper beyond the wind roared in his ears and Kurama shut his mouth, afraid of any sound. Any sound could be Hiei exploding from Karasu's touch. Finally he swallowed, his throat tasting like bile. He closed his eyes tightly and spoke, asking the one question that caused him fear. "What do you want, Karasu." His voice was so weak, and Kurama was scared of that. But only silence came after that, and he opened his eyes, finding Hiei's hair and matching it with the black sky outside the room's only window. Hiei had midnight hair, like the sky.  
  
"There is nothing I would like more than you, Kurama." He paused, waiting for Kurama's shocked eyes. "Your face, your beautiful face, and your red hair."  
  
He couldn't speak. A spear of quiet had torn him in half. Hiei's face looked dead suddenly and Kurama fell to his knees, watching it. But he could see the small chest rising and falling.  
  
Karasu rose carefully from the couch, head to one side, looking endearingly at the top of Kurama's head while the kitsune sat crumpled on the floor. He stopped right over the fox and touched the scarlet crown. The strands that overlapped his fingers made his hands look bloodstained. He smiled. "There is nothing else I want more." Kurama shuddered and Karasu found himself immersed in the depths of the demon's green eyes. His smile fading, he drew his hand down to cup Kurama's chin, eyes narrowing when the kitsune stiffened. He silently told those green eyes not to fret. Kurama relaxed, but minutely. The redhead's skin was so warm.  
  
"He will not be harmed.... if I agree to your terms."  
  
With every word, Kurama's jaw would press Karasu's hand. He nearly forgot the Fox's words as he added his other hand beside the first. When the silence stretched on, he answered; "He won't be harmed." Light entered Kurama's eyes, and Karasu added lazily, drawing away from the kitsune, "With you, Kurama, we still need to be sure." He went to a desk and drew a long bottle from the drawer, holding it in the light so Kurama could see. Amused by the play of light through the liquid, Karasu's voice grew distant; "It's his blood, mixed with Jedo paste, Kurama. Something you should be familiar with."  
  
Green eyes widened and Kurama almost shot to is feet, and would have if he hadn't heard Bui shift behind him. "No!"  
  
"You are acquainted with the effects of course," continued Karasu, studying the vial closer, "If I wished, I could end your demon's life simply by dropping this single bottle." He looked over his shoulder. "Kurama, you know that if this blood doesn't get back to Hiei soon, the Jedo will destroy his life energy completely."  
  
Kurama looked at the floor; he felt sick.  
  
"This is our contract." Karasu shook the little bottle. "It should take just enough time for the Jedo to eat him away on the day of our match. And I have no doubt both our teams will make it, Kurama. We have just enough time. So until the night before, you will come to me when I call you. When my voice can be heard just by your fox ears, you must come to me and be mine until I let you go."  
  
Moonlight died at the edge of the fluorescent glow in the room. His limbs were numb and his gaze impassive. He looked straight into Karasu's eyes. As he dropped his gaze, he knew that the deal had been struck and the floor of the room welcomed his silent pain. Tiny patterns making up the rough carpet held his paralyzed stare, calling to him as his eyes shifted dully when Bui moved, the ax disappearing and replaced by a sleeping Hiei in the warrior's arms. There was no strength in him to look up after the little demon, he knew he'd be safe. And if he looked at the sleeping demon's face, he would only want to touch it, tell Hiei it would all work out, but he couldn't because Hiei must never know any of it. Bui's quiet footsteps faded and Kurama knew deeper than just the obvious that he was alone with Karasu.  
  
He moved across the room, tucking the vial of blood away. His fingers threaded themselves into Kurama's hair and he pulled the kitsune's face up to look at it. Then he reached up and undid the mask which hid the lower half of his face. It dropped almost silently to the ground and Karasu leaned forward, breathing over Kurama's face and holding still so that his lips could just taste the scent of the kitsune. "Fox," he whispered, "You're mine now."  
  
A/N: snorky Oh, you all wouldn't believe how long I've been waiting to do this! I don't even know how long I've been waiting to do this! So that's pretty impressive! cheeky grin  
  
Villain 


	2. A Call Only Foxes Can Hear

A/N: THANKS TO... **KLG: Well heck, honey, I do too! **Demon Light: *blushes red* Goodness, thank you SO much for correcting me!! *embarrassed* **Saria19: Eek, hope this update was quick enough! **pharaoh's_slave: Hee, we're all blaggards once in a while. **BabbleQueen: Good gracious, my spelling is DREADFUL!! *sobs* **iceheart3000: Oy, I'm glad you think that!! **htiokiri youkai: You spelled it right! ^_^ **Rubi: Here's more for ya, lovey! **Lydia Nightshade: Welcome back to darkfic yaoi!!  
  
On with it, then. ^_^  
  
Chapter Two: A Call Only Foxes Can Hear  
  
An ache had centered in his chest, and somehow it was not physical. Kurama briefly touched the line of his shirt and winced; it was where Karasu had almost brushed him with those dangerous white fingers. What bothered him was that he didn't understand the tension withheld in every bead of sweat on his brow when Karasu made to touch him. His senses went wild and a close panic like no other he had felt would center carefully in his mind. As if he were cornered and unable to summon power, nor strength.  
  
But he *had* felt that panic before. Memory unwound and the backs of his lids were running the short film of his capture. Of Youko's capture. How he had escaped into the human world.  
  
Kurama shook his head, eyes hidden under the thick veil of red fringe. He could feel Yusuke's gaze on him, over the shoulder of Kuwabara. They were playing some game with cards and Kuwabara, by no mistake, was winning. His voice was growing louder every few minutes, and Kurama could tell the spirit detective was getting bored. If only only Kuwabara knew that Yusuke was letting him win. A smile appeared as if out of nowhere on Kurama's mouth, and he was a little surprised with himself. To be smiling now of all times, now when he could see Hiei clearly reflected in the long window facing the rolling ocean outside the seventh story room. Hiei was stationed at his usual perch on the sill, overlooking the grounds below, his red eyes getting lost in the darkness outside. The little demon hadn't returned to the team until only a few hours ago. Kurama shivered, and a few hours before that...  
  
He lifted his feet a split second before Kuwabara came rolling into the foot of the couch. Yusuke was on his feet. The spirit detective grinned.  
  
"Didn't I tell you, winners always get a punch in the face?" Yusuke laughed as Kuwabara stood up, swayed, and fell heavily onto the couch beside Kurama. "You're lucky you weren't playing Hiei!"  
  
The demon looked away from the sea and glared at the spirit detective.  
  
"Not fair!" The heavy teen was up fast, still swaying. "Yurameshi, I'll get you for that, as soon as I'm bored with kicking demon butt!"  
  
Yusuke waved at the other boy. "Come and get it, Kuwabara, it would do you some good to deflate." As Yusuke laughed, Keiko appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, hands on her hips. Shizuru and Botan, both lazing on the same chair, traded glances and slunk away.  
  
"Yusuke!" She was standing there, the expression on her face in stark contrast to the pink pajama's she wore. From where she stood, she could clearly see Yusuke's stance becoming defensive. Her eyes flashed. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Casually folding his hands behind his head, the addressed calmly waltzed passed his girlfriend and into the kitchen. Hands still gripping her sides, she followed him in. Shizuru and Botan slunk back to their chair.  
  
Seizing the opportunity when attention was fixed on the couple, Kurama left his seat on the couch and went to the nearby bedroom, slipping through the door before it had a chance to creak. He could feel red eyes on him as he left.  
  
"Kuwabara, you know how Yusuke gets when he loses," Botan pointed out as the boy nursed his bloody nose, "You shouldn't tease him like that."  
  
"Poor Kazuma, let me see."  
  
Yukina held the loud one's face and inspected his nose. From the window where Hiei sat, he stiffened, watching as his sister healed the stupid human in the reflection. His intense red eyes then found Keiko and Yusuke talking near the kitchen entry way. She looked upset about something; no change there. The spirit detective though, looked somewhat somber. Peering through the reflection again, Hiei narrowed his eyes and focused all of his energy on his hearing. Keiko's voice became clear.  
  
"... more rest! I may not know what's going on yet, Yusuke, but I know when you're tired."  
  
"Listen Keiko, sleeping around here's like sleeping in Takanaka's classroom; it's a risk. So just stay out of it-"  
  
"Yusuke Yurameshi, will you ever listen to reason? You make me so mad!"  
  
The female stomped out of the kitchen and sat down angrily on the couch next to the masked fighter. Hiei smirked. Yusuke was surely powerful, but he was helpless as a child when it came to that human of his. He looked back to the kitchen and found Yusuke watching him. Still smirking, he flitted from the window to the door nearest the exit and put his hand on it. Taking one last look at the group of humans, he pushed through and closed it behind him. The bedroom was dark and cold. Letting in a trickle of faintest dawn, the only window in the room was open. Hiei watched the thin curtain on either side of it sway, and then grew impatient when there was nothing but silence. "Kurama."  
  
Kurama looked up from where he sat on his bed, pushed up to the wall corner at the foot of it. Hiei had turned to regard him with disapproval, and Kurama let himself smile, caught off guard by how the red orbs glinted in the fading moonlight. "Hiei," he said, "I'm sorry." The little demon shrugged in reply and sat down near to him. From where he rested, Kurama could feel the demon's body heat, and he regretted leaving the window open. It was so cold.  
  
Critical red eyes studied the kitsune, almost with suspicion. Hiei glanced distractedly away before looking back and pinning Kurama to the wall with his stare. "What's wrong with you." The fox looked almost startled and Hiei smirked, leaning over to tug on the forelocks of red hair. "Your eyes are like windows." His eyes went to Kurama's neck. "Green windows." Fingers stilling when the kitsune gripped his hand, Hiei flicked his gaze to the other demon face.  
  
The words nearly hurt. "Where were you, before you came back?" His face grew concerned as Hiei's eyes darted away. Forgetting himself, he gripped the other demon's shoulders, and pleadingly looked on when Hiei automatically shrunk from his touch. He needed to know if Hiei recollected any of it. As his little lover sat quietly, back facing Kurama, the kitsune reached forward with a tentative hand and trailed his fingers down the back of Hiei's neck. He could feel his shiver, and moved closer.  
  
Though Hiei stiffened as Kurama's arms moved around his torso, he relaxed when red hair fell over his shoulder and he was able to tangle his fingers in it, and let himself lean back. Kurama's soft breath moved over his skin and he breathed it in, shutting his eyes before murmuring quietly, "These humans are insane." His eyes opened slowly while Kurama shifted against him, bringing his long legs forward so that Hiei rested between them. Sliding his gaze to the side, Hiei moved his hand under one of the redhead's knees and lifted it up, turning his face to rest his head upon it. Kurama sighed above him and he looked sidelong at the kitsune.  
  
Charred skin was still peeling over Hiei's burnt arm, and Kurama was pained at the look of it when the limb wrapped around his leg. "You have been overestimating the ability still in your arm. It will only hurt you more." Carefully he leaned down and smelled it, the burnt, rotten odor filling his nostrils. "It's getting worse, Hiei. If you would let me-" But the little demon cut him off, turning his face so that his lips brushed Kurama's ear. The kitsune's eyes fell unfocused and Hiei whispered to him.  
  
"Leave it now, fox. I did not come in here for a lecture." He rubbed the side of his face in Kurama's hair. "If I wanted a lecture I would endure that female's presence any longer than is absolutely necessary." Tilting back his head, he let Kurama kiss his throat.  
  
The taste of Hiei, the smell of the demon barraged his senses. His hands rested gently on the demon's shoulders, and he was careful not to move them, allowing Hiei time to be comfortable. Dipping his head, he lapped at the pale skin, but paused when a distinctly sour taste met his lips. Drawing back, he noticed for the first time a long thin line along the top of Hiei's throat, as if the skin had been resting against a razor sharp edge. A chill gripped his nerves and green eyes grew wider. Sensing his alarm, Hiei immediately pushed away, leaving Kurama feeling cold.  
  
Short fingers flew to his white neck and Hiei felt the thin line, bringing his fingers away and sniffing them. He looked up at Kurama. His eyes were hidden.  
  
"Hey, you guys!" Kuwabara pounded on the door. "Whatever creepy demon stuff you're doing, cut it out. It's time to eat, and Koenma's brought some food." There was some shuffling outside the door and Koenma's voice rang through; "Ogre! You big blue idiot, I said DEEP FRIED!" Over the din, Shizuru could be heard telling Kuwabara something along the lines of "The food's not just for you, you know", and then loud outbursts from Kuwabara, most likely squirming as his sister twisted his ear.  
  
Hiei appeared rattled for a smooth second before he shook himself and took his hand from his neck. Green eyes enshrouded him and he scowled, avoiding the intense gaze. But when he finally looked over at the kitsune, Kurama's expression looked amused, and the fox smiled when outside Botan yowled as Yusuke took the last can of soda. He made to speak, but Kurama stood and patted out the subtle wrinkling of his clothes, shooting Hiei one of his secretive smiles before walking out the door, leaving the fire demon standing there in the dark alone.  
  
As usual, his lover didn't touch the food brought by the ruler of Spirit World, and instead returned to his place at the window. Throughout dinner, Kurama barely noticed his plate, shooting more glances at Hiei than taking bites of food. He hadn't meant to react that way when he saw the line. That only complicated things and it would be days before Hiei would sit with him again. He sighed heavily. When he had tasted the sourness left by Bui's ax, a sharp vision of Hiei's head resting on the blade came to his mind, startling him more than he would have expected. And as he continued pretending to be interested in conversation and the contents of his plate, he grew more and more agitated. He knew that Karasu would be calling him soon, he could feel it. But he must not show it, especially now that Hiei was suspicious. Oh, Hiei, he thought, Why can't you just trust me? The thought held its own irony. Should he tell Hiei about Karasu? No, his lover would attack the demon soon as hear what Kurama had to say. And with the Jedo paste and Hiei's blood in Karasu's hands, silence was golden. He smiled bitterly at the old saying. How could silence be golden if he felt himself humming with the need to make so much noise as to forget it all?  
  
Just as Botan delivered a premature punch line for a joke Shizuru had told her earlier and was trying to finish now, Kurama sat bolt upright, his hair crackling around his head. It was only for a moment, and he quickly regained composure, pretending to laugh as Shizuru rolled her eyes. There it was again, stronger this time, like hands feeling around in a dark corner.  
  
Fox.  
  
Again, like a heartbeat.  
  
Fox.  
  
Sweat had begun to form over his brow and Kurama shut his eyes, nearly gasping as a vivid picture of Karasu's face drenched the backs of his lids. Pushing away from the table, nearly deafened by the beating call, Kurama ground out a polite excuse and moved back from the table.  
  
Hiei's eyes were fixed on the window as the kitsune slipped out the door, watching the redhead disappear through the reflection. He reached up and felt his throat, scowling. It stung.  
  
~*~  
  
With every step he took towards the western wing of the hotel, the call grew softer. It became more a search of silence than a search for the calling demon. Fox Fox Fox Fox; beating, pounding, matching his heartbeat, *changing* his heartbeat. Kurama started to gasp, feeling his heart becoming erratic, chest bursting with pain as if his insides were being jumbled around within him, ribs stabbing into his lungs, puncturing his air. Stumbling finally, sweat glittering over his face, Kurama slammed into the wall, rolling on his feet and stopping as his knees scraped over the floor. It grew quiet around him. The wall was warm against his forehead and he closed his eyes, breathing hard.  
  
Pale lips curved beneath the silver mask, and Karasu's eyes narrowed into gleaming slits, reflected light pouring from the blue. The Fox was crumpled on the ground, beautiful red hair brushing the floor. Softly he walked, hands casually filling his deep pockets, shining black hair swinging gently against his back. When he stood over Kurama, he tilted his head, enjoying the cool feeling of his sleek black hair slipping over his jutting collarbone, like dry water. Kurama's hair, it felt like wind, air slipping through his fingers and without truly knowing, he ran his hands through the red tresses, fingers curling, twining, coiling into the red, red. Blue eyes came open at the sound of Kurama's weak gasp, focusing on the kitsune, tongue caressing his lips as a green gaze came around to look up at him. The Fox was worried again. "Kurama," he murmured, "Your face." He touched it gently, bringing it up closer to him, inhaling the scent lingering on Kurama's breath.  
  
Hands, hands that could make him explode. Kurama squeezed his eyes shut. He saw Hiei sitting on the sill, Hiei with his head on the ax, Hiei looking deep into his eyes, his gaze like a cage for fire.  
  
"I thought for a moment you wouldn't come. But then I thought of your demon. You would give anything for his life, wouldn't you, Kurama?" His voice was so light, so dry. He surprised himself. Inside he was shaking, because he wanted the Fox so much. Having the kitsune here, in his possession... Hesitantly he took his hands away, instead moving his face down to catch the last glinting lights of the demon's eyes as Kurama slid them shut. Now he could not, not yet. Kurama was his, for a while. "You came all this way," he said, unable to keep his hands still. They moved up the Fox's chest and around his throat. Kurama stiffened, air whispering out his mouth, eyes flying open. "Quiet, Kurama," he cooed. "I am going to let you go, but to have come all this way..." He watched Kurama's eyes as he undid his mask, the kitsune resembling a human child, and held them while he leaned closer. Just when his lips brushed Kurama's, the red haired demon jerked away. A fierceness had entered the green eyes, exploding in a vibrant emerald color. Karasu sighed. "There could be nothing else, just your face." He smiled coyly, gripping the demon's chin. "I want it, Kurama." He held the kitsune's face still as he lowered his head and kissed Kurama, tongue shoving through the apprehension and settling inside the demon's mouth.  
  
A choked breath pushed between them as Karasu pressed against his lips. Kurama shut his eyes, only to have them fly open again as he felt Karasu pushing into him and tasting him. Feeling trapped, he sat still, deadly quiet as the dark demon stroked his head, the sides of his face. The fear returned, the hands may make him explode. Karasu's tongue slid along his teeth, exploring, Karasu's hair seemed like it was clinging to him, Karasu's eyes moved under his lids, and Karasu's hands scraped over his cheeks, his forehead. Fear was sharp, nearly slicing him when the demon drew away. His unmasked lips were wet and reddening, wicked teeth mirroring the intensity burning within his eyes. He pierced Kurama, forcing the fox to turn away, flooded with an overwhelming sense of helplessness. Please, he thought. As if Karasu had read his mind and laughed, the demon moved closer, pushing Kurama back into the wall, fingers moving over his chin and lips. Eyes focused straight ahead, Kurama's mouth fell open as those hands fixed around his throat, thin thumbs pressing at his air.  
  
"You're scared, Kurama. The look on your face-" He stopped, staring down at Kurama's lips. They trembled. He whispered huskily, "My touch could kill you, blow you away. But that fear in your eyes." Hair surrounded his face, his and Kurama's mixing like blood and night as he crushed the kitsune to him again, biting harshly at his lips, hands rubbing hard on the demon's tense shoulders, tongue throbbing inside his mouth. Then he drew his lips up to Kurama's eyes. Kurama's breath shook beneath him. He smiled, lapping at shaking eyelids, tasting salt.  
  
Stop this. Stop this. His lips began to shape the words. Stop. He knew Karasu heard him, even if he weren't speaking. The demon covered his mouth with his hand, pushing Kurama's head roughly into the wall behind him. His eyes flicked up through moist red strands and he saw Karasu's smiling mouth. He couldn't breathe.  
  
"Think of his red eyes, Kurama. His face."  
  
No, stop.  
  
"Save him now, Kurama."  
  
He tore his face away. "Don't speak of him, Karasu."  
  
The kistune's eyes were dangerous. They were beautiful. He held them level. "You will hear it when I want you again."  
  
He seemed to melt into the darkness, as if he were only a shadow to begin with. And as his long black cloak slipped from view, the first ray on sun broke in from a window far back down the hall. Kurama took a long breath. He moved to stand, but paused as he felt a pull at his throat. Looking down, he stared silently at a stark red hand print adorning the skin of his shoulder. Quickly, he pulled his shirt over it, gaze chasing down the hall where Karasu had disappeared.  
  
*_~  
  
A/N: My last fic was a dark fic, so I may be all darked out, but I'm trying here, folkies!! *hugs* Lots 'o love, buggles! Cheers!  
  
~*Villain*~ 


	3. Moon Kissed

A/N: THANX TO.... **Duo Maxwell the Shinigami: Thank you for reviewing! **Han-Koorime-Kitsune: *chomps down on pocky delightedly* Fank froo!!! *waves* **anon: Gee, thanks! ^_^ **ko-krama: A wonderful writer? *blushes deeply* THANKS!!!  
  
Chapter Three: Moon Kissed  
  
Two nights. Two nights and Hiei was sleeping next to him, head nestled in the crook of Kurama's neck, his little fingers curling subconsciously in the silky red tresses. He gently brushed Hiei's cheek with the back of his hand, gaze still lingering outside with the green moon hanging over the turning sea. The demon in his arms shifted, the kekkai over his Jagan pulling up, caught on one of Kurama's fastens. Taking careful precaution, Kurama drew it back down, hiding the bottom lid of the third eye. He had an odd feeling that it was open beneath the cloth, looking directly at his face. Another eye pulled at his attention though; the moon, shining like the light in Karasu's eyes.  
  
A deep shudder raced down his spine and Kurama bit his lip, trying to hold still for Hiei. But the moon tore him. Glancing back at it, he could nearly make out the ghostly profile of Karasu's white face, the green moon reflecting his own eyes in the demon's wicked gaze. Karasu. Kurama felt he needed Hiei's eyes to open and look at him, take him in. The red gaze could burn, he knew that well, but the heat could also be so comforting. With the thought tickling the corners of his mouth, Kurama gave a small shake of his head, pouring more scarlet strands into Hiei's curling fingers. In part, he was laughing at himself. Kurama, he Kurama of six hundred years would need the gaze of another demon so that he may find his feet. It was an anchor though. No one would realize that of the little demon. The youkai needed him as much as he needed Hiei, and Kurama almost savored it.  
  
His fingers were just about to brush Hiei's cheek when the Call came, loud and beating again just as before. Fox. Kurama jerked up, jarring Hiei enough to rouse a low growl from him. Green eyes stared widely down as Hiei half opened his eyes and sniffed indignantly at him, turning his tired face into Kurama's stomach. Fox. It was growing louder, and Hiei didn't sense anything. Yet. Fox. It *hurt*, physically like hands pushing down his lungs. Fox. Hiei...  
  
Fox.  
  
It was the second time the redhead shifted that Hiei finally sat up, rubbing his eyes as Kurama neatly slid away from him, coming to his feet. The movements were lacking their usual grace, and Hiei stood, right in the middle of the bed, the sheets clinging to his legs before falling silently back down in a neat fold. Kurama wasn't turning around; something was wrong, but he had known that before. "Where are you going, Kurama." His voice caused a subtle change in how the kitsune was standing. As if electrical currents were wired up his back. When Hiei spoke, Kurama had stiffened, like he had been shot. "Kurama." His voice was so low, and his hand flew to his neck. "Fox."  
  
He gasped hollowly, nearly collapsing to his knees. "Hiei," he breathed. "My forthcoming battle seems to be doing its best to haunt me."  
  
"Unlike you to be uneasy," Hiei said offhandedly, looking at the moon. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kurama looking at it as well.  
  
"This sharp air," Kurama started falteringly. "A brisk walk might take my mind off it." Foxfoxfoxfoxfoxfoxfoxfoxfoxfoxfox.... "I should go, now." Taking a step forward, Kurama barely made himself stop when he felt Hiei's soft but forceful touch on his shoulder. Almost guiltily he regarded the shorter demon's dark eyes. "Hiei-" But Hiei held up a hand, quieting him. Kurama felt sweat already beginning to bead over his forehead. The Call was now a loud and painful thrumming in his temples. Hiei's face was starting to waiver; oh, if he could just *fight* it. He wanted to, but Hiei's figure was becoming unclear. Somehow the only thing he could see clearly was the thin line still marring the skin on Hiei's throat.  
  
Words rushed to his lips, but stubbornly he kept silent. Truthfully he wanted to shove Kurama back down on the bed and kiss him. There was something wrong, and he felt that Kurama needed him. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but one he endured for the red haired demon. Scowling, Hiei clenched his burnt fist, staring hard down at it, feeling Kurama's eyes bidding him good night. Damn the kitsune. When he looked up, Kurama was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
In his haste Kurama had forgotten to don a night shirt, and he stood freezing in the middle of the empty lobby, squinting in the harsh yellow lights of the ominous chandeliers which swung lazily above his head. The first day they had arrived on Hanging Neck Island, he had noticed the lights swinging to and fro. Power resonating from every angle could do that to suspended objects. His wandering mind clung to the swaying glass, withstanding the throbbing in his eyes only to distract him from the Call.  
  
Karasu was playing with him this time, leading him here and there. First Kurama found himself racing up stairs, then flying down them. He clenched his teeth, willing the stifling Call to abate. But what good would that do? It was useless, he knew, even to stand here was useless. And Hiei, back in their room, probably at the sill staring outside at the green moon. What if the fire demon decided to come after him? Kurama took several jaunty steps towards the elevator. Hiei couldn't find him, not like this; shirtless and disoriented, with the Call bursting out the top of his crown.  
  
Finally giving in to the will of movement, Kurama staggered into the elevator and curled up in one corner, listening to the hum of the machine as it rose floor after floor. He reached the story where he had first answered Karasu, and left the elevator after prying his fingers from the wall. Temptation to use his plants to numb the pain kept bothering him. But the pain was part of the game, just another unvoiced condition Kurama found himself wound up in. Using his powers might give Karasu an argument to use the Jedo paste, and then Hiei would be-.  
  
There was the same light coming from the same room as when Kurama had been here before. This time, from it he sensed something powerful and dangerous. If he had been fully aware, he would have recognized it immediately.  
  
"That must be the room," he thought allowed, shamefully grateful of the company his voice provided. Holding his shoulder, just beginning to twinge from the way he had been sitting in the elevator, he made his way after the light lining the bottom of the door. Slipping under his notice, the Call had faded to a reminding whisper, its repetitive rhythm pushing him on.  
  
His starving eyes feasted on the redhead's form. Kurama just reached the door, leaning against it for a moment before reaching to turn the knob.  
  
Power pulsing from inside of the room made him hesitate, only for an instant. But then Kurama took a deep breath and gripped it. As the tiny springs inside responded to his touch, a long white hand came flying out of the darkness, harshly ripping his wrist from the door handle and dragging it up. Kurama's eyes flew after it, steadying on Karasu's amused face. His hand jerked in the dark demon's grip and he felt a sharp jet of fear. Again, Karasu yanked his hand towards him, forcing Kurama behind it, the kitsune wincing as his shoulder complained. Karasu's chest rose and fell minutely against his own, and Kurama kept his gaze fixed on the fold of black cloth in front of him, revealing a line of alabaster skin beneath it.  
  
The demon's beguiling green eyes were dimmed by exhaustion, his naked back glittering with tiny beads of sweat. Karasu slowly bent his head down and brushed the top of the kitsune's head with his lips, bathing in the thick scent of fear rolling in waves off of the redhead. It wasn't fear for himself, Karasu knew, but for the little demon he had left behind. "So worried you'll trip, Kurama?" He buried his face in soft red hair, murmuring, "You could never disappoint me, Fox." Drawing back, he captured Kurama's hidden gaze and let go of his wrist, turning sharply on his heel and striding down the dark hall.  
  
He nearly lost sight of Karasu before stumbling after him, momentarily dazed. And when they exited the hotel entirely, his confusion reached a higher level, as did his annoyance when the wind worked on his bare torso, biting with fierce teeth. The grass had never felt so smooth and plastic before, the ground so hard and dull. Even the great trees dancing above his head failed to lighten his mood. Why had Karasu led him out here? He almost asked, but preferred to avoid any communication with the taller demon for as long as possible. So while they walked, Karasu leading and he following, Kurama kept watch on the ivory ice hands clasped behind the sweeping back.  
  
Behind him the kitsune was subdued, and Karasu was pleased. The Fox was learning how this game was played, and that the golden rule was silence. For in silence - absolute quiet - beauty was realized. That was why Karasu was so looking forward to their battle in the tournament finals. To see Kurama lying in ultimate silence, his beautiful face trapped in an expression that life could never deliver. Karasu sighed deeply, feeling the air down to his spine, stretching back his face to the moon, the brilliant moon which sprang from the cover of the trees, hanging in the open sky like a great and giant opening to another wonderful world.  
  
Below the shore was chattering with foam and waves. Kurama warily stole a glance at the long cliff they had come to, over the abrupt side the crystal sea gurgling happily as it could under the caress of the moon. Hearing a faint rustle of fabric, he stepped back, whipping his face to Karasu, only to see that the demon had ascended a tiny rise and stood on the highest point of the cliff, moonlight cascading luxuriously down his hair in waves the wind played. He looked back over his shoulder at Kurama, catching the demon off guard. His face was stone, in an expression Kurama could not read. And so he stood watching Karasu in mute fascination while the demon played the light of the moon, catching it in his eyes and throwing it back into Kurama's face.  
  
Slowly he raised his hand toward Kurama, his fingers curling once. A shade of impatience hung in the depths of green eyes, well hidden even from Kurama. The demon was being very careful, and Karasu felt exalted because of it. He wished to manipulate the Fox as he wanted, and Kurama was turning out to be a promising sculpture for him to shape.  
  
Apprehension wrapping around him like a cloak, Kurama stepped carefully up onto the rise, worriedly looking back as Karasu stepped off it. He could picture himself, standing on the rise gripping his shoulders. And he pushed the hesitance back, throwing his arms to his sides and staring down into Karasu's moon white face. The cold slipped around him, tauntingly. Kurama glared suddenly, wanting questions answered. Was Karasu going to push him? Or let him freeze? The sudden rise of impatience bit back at the cold.  
  
He saw it in Kurama's eyes and said evenly, "Look at the moon, Kurama."  
  
Thrown off by the order, Kurama glanced quickly up at the moon, looking back at Karasu once and then returning his gaze to the green orb. His face turned upwards awash in eerie light.  
  
Karasu held his face, eyes hopelessly caught as Kurama turned to look up at the moon, the light slashing onto his features and turning them into unearthly things, throwing lines of crimson into the red tresses falling over one shoulder, the hair flowing down the kitsune's sinewy back. And his face illuminated so it was made of stone, and his eyes two precious emeralds fit into it, flaming with life, staring down the sultry moon and defying its brilliance. His breath caught in his throat, a horribly astonishing sensation forming in the pit of his stomach. He felt so weak, and gasped when Kurama slowly brought his face back down from the stars to look at him, the unearthly enchantment laced with still confusion.  
  
Moonlight lingering in his eyes, Kurama came back down, his hair falling around his face. Words barely touched his lips when he saw Karasu coming fast towards him, a whir of black and white, the flash of his mask thrown to the side, and the instant pressure of his arms coming around and encasing Kurama in a gently harsh embrace. And their lips came together in a torrent of heat, moonlight swirling in a frenzy as sleek ebony hair twisted around the dark scarlet, blown and dancing in the wind as it whipped it skyward, reaching for the moon.  
  
The kitsune's lips opened to him and a dazzling explosion of heat raced through his body. He crushed Kurama closer to him, feeling the demon's steaming back, scraping his nails over the white hot surface, body bucking when he felt the redhead's hands gripping his hips. Friction between their two burning bodies stole the air from Karasu's lungs and he gasped, smelling only the silky red locks curling around his face, tasting only Kurama's fiery mouth. The heat raged through him and he dragged Kurama's hips roughly into his own, growling when the Fox uttered a soft gasp, ending with a cry that drove Karasu wild. Suddenly his hands were in the kitsune's hair, pulling Kurama's face forward again sharply, their lips coming together violently, but the Fox drew sharply back, swallowing for breath, their forehead's rocking against each other.  
  
His eyes rolled back into his head as Karasu dove at his neck, teeth working the skin like a piece of meat, driving his senses nearly mad. Kurama forgot who he was, forgot where he was, and everything just collapsed around him. All he knew was the hot friction building boundlessly between his body and this other body. And the hypnotizing, devilish moon above, the sickly light fueling his pleasured confusion. He was aware of an impossibly hot mouth sucking at his chest, spreading a web of warmth over his skin, and hands rubbing at his back. Eyes squeezed tightly shut, he bent his head over and rested it against sleek hair, sucking in breath as teeth tugged on an erected nub, arms going to hold the other body against his. As if by string, the other body rose and found his mouth again, filling it with beating, powerful fire. He felt himself lifted from the ground and shoved into an absolutely blazing body that surrounded him, crushed into a dizzying pleasure that wracked his chest with hollow breath. And the sensation grew, pounding his ears, his ears filled with the sound of heavy breathing from the other body. All he wanted was that breath to fill him and he inhaled it, tasting the fire again, moaning as the focused pressure centered in his stomach, tightening and realizing in an explosion of fierce heat. The other body crushed him again, and crushed from him a single cry, the first thing that came to his head as the pleasure rose to consume him; "Hiei!"  
  
Cold rushed in, a net of ocean closing over his head. As if the flame of a candle had just been doused, the heat dwindled to nothing, leaving him bare and empty. Kurama stared up, his breath racing nearly too fast for him to breathe, heart shredding his eardrums. Green eyes met nothing but the moon, its emerald spell fading into something repulsive, the sickly glow hurting his eyes. But he blinked, and realized it was not the moon's harsh light that pained him, but liquid. He brought up shaking fingers to wipe away salty tears that had begun to flow. It was when the tears slipped from his fingers and landed on his lip that Kurama's eyes flew wide as the blaring moon and he realized a pain fresh opened. "Hiei," he said, his voice so broken, sounding like it was never to heal. His whole body felt disgusting and beaten, his mind was worn and frayed. He could taste salty blood on his lips. Shame so quick to swamp him, made that he felt as if he were drowning in it, sang on the edge of the cold wind. His eyes slid to the left and found the sea, rolling and playing on the shore far below. One hand was hanging over the side, fingers moving so slightly in the whistling wind. Tears blurred his vision and he closed his eyes, tears springing from them like tiny crystals, stars falling from the sky into the sea.  
  
When the cold broke through to him, Kurama became fully aware that he had been alone for some time. Pulling himself from the ground, he spotted the very top of the hotel breaching the rise of the crashing trees. A deep stab of guilt punctured his heart and Kurama thought of his young lover. Hiei would not go to sleep until he came back, but Kurama could not face him, not now. Above the guilt was a hatred too, of himself. How could he let Karasu manipulate him? Did he think so little of the demon waiting for him back in their room?  
  
You are doing this for him.  
  
I have betrayed him, Kurama thought, moving a trembling hand over his face, wincing at the tangles in his hair and the stale sweat covering his skin. But I must keep it from him. The shock of what he had done was just beginning to sink in. Kurama pulled his knees into his chest. "How could I have not kept my head? As if I had been thrown out of control when he-" He faltered, holding his forehead again with trembling fingers. "I had...." His eyes found the moon again, tears turning the awful bare face into a beacon of wisdom. "Enjoyed it."  
  
Water seeped through the tangles of his hair and loosened them considerably. Running his fingers down them, Kurama stared distantly at the shore and the lapping waves. Rocks beneath his feet rolled with the rocking of the sea and Kurama fell into the rhythm, allowing his body to leave the bed of pebbles and drift on the surface. When the caressing waves had brought him back onto land, he stayed within reach of the water, letting the rocks rest in the curves of red hair. Even the harsh salt of the ocean could not clean the feeling away. His body still felt raw and... used. He turned on his side, the sea foam tickling his cheek. What had driven the fear away? Ka- the demon could have killed him at any point this whole evening, and yet Kurama had been aware of no fear. As if in a daze of some sort. He regarded the moon with a dark sideways glance. "If only I could blame you," he said.  
  
"Blame the moon? For your laziness? I would blame the years you spent in the human world on that." Kurama shot up from the shallow waves, nearly spraying him, but Hiei dodged the water and ended up on a log, staring down smugly at the kitsune. "Did you get lost in the water?"  
  
"H-hiei! What-"  
  
He hopped down from his perch and marched up to Kurama, tugging on one of the sopping red locks. "There was no point in going back to sleep, and I was *not* going to spend any time with that female of Yusuke's and get lectured." He frowned. "You smell like a fish, Kurama. Bathing in the ocean is an idea I thought only Kuwabara would be stupid enough to try." At Kurama's weak smile he pulled the kitsune out of the water and untied a bulky sweater from around his waist, handing it to the shivering demon. In response to Kurama's questioning glance, he shrugged. "It was draped around the couch."  
  
They started to walk up the beach, Hiei apparently untouched by the cold, but Kurama would have guessed that. He had trouble looking at the shorter youkai, or even speaking to him. And Hiei was never one to converse so the walk was quiet. When they reached the edge of the forest, coming upon a worn path to the entrance of the motel, Hiei stopped, looking up and scowling. Kurama followed his gaze and found with some amusement that Botan was leaning far out the room window with a pair of oversized binoculars. It took her a moment, but she spotted them and despite the wind, her voice made it through and Kurama stifled a laugh.  
  
"There you boys are! Come on up, we've decided to have a midnight party!" she ducked back inside, then back out in a matter of seconds, admitting an annoyed grunt from Hiei. "By the way, on your trip up it would be great if you two could get some more drinks!" Waving, she drew back, bumping her head painfully against the pane and cursing. *That* Kurama heard crystal clear.  
  
Hiei refused to carry any of the drinks so Kurama managed, politely thanking Hiei with a barely restrained smile as the little demon grudgingly opened doors for him. At the room, Kurama forced all the drinks on Hiei and told him that he was heading off to the showers. "There is little need for me to appear immediately," he said in mock pain, wringing more ocean out of his hair. Hiei snorted and pushed the door open, walking in and grumpily depositing the drinks on the table. Kurama ducked out of sight as his friends came pouring out of the kitchen.  
  
It took ages just to get the sand out of his hair, and to wrestle the tangles out, but Kurama was in no hurry. The showers were dark and empty, steam rising and creating a pleasant atmosphere. Kurama threw his head back and let the water run the length of his body. He didn't want to, but his thoughts kept straying to Karasu. In truth, he could barely remember having... committed what he had. When he tried to, defying the loud guilt, he could not remember anything specific but-. But pleasure, he cursed himself. And Hiei having been on the beach, looking for him! If his joints hadn't been frozen, he surely would have collapsed.  
  
Cupping his hands, he splashed water onto his face, opening his mouth to breathe in the steam. Hiei still doesn't know. That knowledge was a comfort, though a painful one. Kurama bowed his head.  
  
"Can you still taste me, Fox?"  
  
Kurama reeled back from the water, spinning around awkwardly. He couldn't see Karasu, but he could feel him, the dawning sensation made him sick. Swallowing hard down his suddenly very dry throat, Kurama backed slowly into the spray of water, his back smarting when pressed against the cold tile. Through the steaming mist, he could just a make out a slender profile and his hands drifted back to scrape at the wall.  
  
"You care for that demon above everything else, don't you, Kurama?"  
  
His fear melted into a grim resolve. "I do."  
  
"What is it about Hiei that you find so alluring."  
  
Somehow it wasn't posed as a question, and Kurama kept silent, eyes straining to make out Karasu's face.  
  
"Has he ever kissed you, Kurama - the way I have?"  
  
Green eyes slid shut and he exhaled a shuddering breath. "Your satisfaction comes at a high price, and I believe that price has been paid tonight, Karasu."  
  
"Should I be satisfied, Kurama? Now that I've already had you once."  
  
"There is more to possess of me," he shot back darkly, "than just my body. And anything more, Karasu, you will never obtain."  
  
"That is why this is a game, Fox," Karasu purred. "You're such a challenge. And that fire in your beautiful face keeps me coming back for more. And tonight, a battle was won. You have betrayed your lover."  
  
"Don't speak of him! His name is not worthy of your lips to utter, Karasu."  
  
"Hmm. I cannot speak his name, and yet I have conquered your body. It doesn't seem as if you are good enough for him, Kurama. Maybe you should accept that your beauty is only meant to be kept by one who appreciates it."  
  
He could feel Karasu's eyes sliding up his body like groping hands. "I belong to Hiei more completely than a beast like you could ever imagine."  
  
Kurama's eyes took on a fierce light and his face came to life with energy. Looking at it, Karasu smiled sadly. "If only I could make your beautiful face for me," he murmured, too quiet for anyone to hear but himself. "Until next time, then?" His voice was light and taunting. He could sense the kitsune's shoulders drop in defeat. "Kurama. A lovely speech, and if I did not enjoy your voice so I would tear your voice box out completely." He blew a lazy kiss after the Fox and left.  
  
Even from the hall Kurama could hear the festivities within. He touched the doorknob and kept his hand there, just breathing for a moment, then turned it and went inside. He entered right in the middle of an argument.  
  
"Listen shrimp, why don't you just sprinkle some fertilizer on yourself and grow a little!"  
  
"I wouldn't want to put myself at risk, you idiot."  
  
Kuwabara took the bait. "What?"  
  
"I might grow too fast, and leave my brain behind, and I've seen the results of *that*."  
  
****_~~~~  
  
A/N: Alright! I hope you all appreciate that I pumped this whole baby out on the second day of Spring Break. I missed dinner for this. *stomach growls* But now I must obey the bulge beneath me bosoms. Au revior, and enjoy all of your meals!  
  
~*Villain*~ 


	4. Taming of the Beast

A/N: THANX TO.... **Yumi13; Earwen Tiwele; TrunksGRL13; Kitsunes Shinigami**

_Mehron, dear, if you're reading; there's something in here for you, darling!_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Taming of the Beast**

He watched him from the folds of branches, sharp eyes deadly above the silver mask. The Fox had removed his shirt and extracted a red rose from his hair. Karasu licked his lips.

Even after two days, he still didn't feel clean. Karasu's essence seemed to cling to him, and everywhere he turned he would see the dark demon; a flash of blue eyes, or a glimpse of silver. And the mark on Hiei's neck left by Bui's ax had not yet healed. If anything, Kurama found it more noticeable than before. This morning, before Hiei had managed to escape the confines of the hotel room, Shizuru had grabbed his chin and looked at the cut closely.

"That should be fixed up, you know," she said.

"Hn." Hiei spun on his heel for the door, nearly running into a concerned Yukina. Her red eyes went directly to the cut.

"Hiei-san, let me heal that."

Hiei had gruffly shook his head and brushed out of the room just as Kurama rose from bed. Since then, Kurama had yet to see the little demon. Now when the moon ruled the sky, he worried about Hiei. As a weak distraction, he thought to practice with his rose whip. Maybe Hiei would find him, so he would know that the demon was safe.

The thick vine snapped out, cutting a papery leaf precisely in half. Kurama followed the halves' winding trail in the air, his eyes unfocused as they came to rest on the ground. Hurriedly he dragged his arm over his eyes. Tears? Exhaustion? Anticipation. Karasu hadn't shown himself since the night in the showers, and now that Kurama had no idea where Hiei could be, it made the game more dangerous. The whip suddenly felt heavy in his hand and he wound it back into a rose, gently tucking it behind his ear. Velvety scented petals rested cooly against his temple and Kurama gazed up at the moon.

Karasu's lips had been hot on his. He could recall the heat exactly. The rest of the episode was fuzzy, but he definitely remembered the sensation of the demon's arms pressing him and the intensity of that passionate kiss. "Passionate," he recited, holding his arms. Why had the word passionate come to mind? He didn't feel any passion for Karasu. Only hatred. Passionate hatred.

Around him the air shifted, shattering Kurama's inner dialogue. Without even thinking, his hand flew to his hair. Long thorns glinted in the dim light. His eyes widened when the demon stepped from the shadows. "Karasu."

The Fox did not lower his whip. "You want to fight me right here, Kurama? It _is_ tempting, isn't it." His eyes glittered. "Do it. Strike me down. I know that is what you want, in your heart. Just to strike me down." Karasu put his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "Go ahead."

Fingers tightening around the whip, Kurama stared at the demon.

"Come on, Kurama."

He dropped the whip, wincing when it shriveled up. "Hiei," he whispered.

"Yes, true," chimed Karasu, moving his arms around the redhead. "That would not have been very wise of you." He tilted Kurama's face up to him. "And unlike you, I am going to carry out my desires." The red haired demon flinched as he gently laid his lips over Kurama's. "Remember these?" he whispered. "I want to give you more, if you are done with your whip." His hand drifted down between them and Kurama gasped wetly, his bangs falling down over his flushed cheeks. Then, guiding his hand rhythmically against Kurama, Karasu drew his tongue over the Fox's face, dipping it between his lips and closing their kiss.

Heat enveloped his mouth, but Kurama kept still, eyes rolling behind his lids as Karasu moved his hand harder. He fought the moan wishing to disrupt the kiss, while fighting to resist Karasu's pressure inside his mouth. Picturing Hiei, all the heat washed away and he pulled back, stumbling, his little lover's burning eyes emblazoned on his gaze. Karasu stood smiling, following Kurama as he fell back into a thick tree trunk, fingers tracing the grooves in the rich bark. Green eyes stared at the taller demon's feet. Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei-

"I'll make you forget him, Kurama." Karasu slipped his hand up into Kurama's hair, smelling the feather light tresses sliding between his fingers. Slowly moving his head past Kurama's face, he breathed hotly into a shell pink ear, "It's time to play again, Fox."

* * *

The ocean lulled his ears and the crisp salt lapped thickly at his burnt flesh, soothing the sting. He had licked it clean before dipping it into the water, his skin tasting like charred meat. Hiei shifted his chin which rested on his left palm. Sitting this way irritated the cut on his neck. Absently he brushed it and growled. How could such a tiny cut hurt so much? He guessed it was infected, just like Shizuru had yelled to him when he returned to the room to check where Kurama had gone. The annoying woman seemed to know things, _really_ know them. Humans shouldn't have such abilities, Hiei opinioned, turning his eyes up as a night bird flew across the blaring moon.

Kurama would be worried about him. And Hiei wanted the Fox to be. He wanted Kurama to look for him, up and down the beaches, calling out his name. Hiei could picture those green eyes filled with concern for him. It's not as if he never saw Kurama worried, especially over him; but for the past nights... Something stung his arm and he yanked it up out of the water, frowning at the salt baked, ash colored skin hanging loosely from the healing burn. Turning his mind from the kitsune, all too gladly, Hiei began stripping the dead skin from his arm.

* * *

They were kissing. They were in Karasu's personal room, kissing. Kurama moved his eyes to the window, then to the door. Tuguro could appear on the other side of that door at any moment. It was a trap he could not have avoided.

Pulling Kurama's face back, Karasu whispered, "Don't worry about the Tuguro Brothers. At night they often leave to scour the island for practice subjects." His eyes turned poison. "I hope your little Hiei is safely tucked in bed, Kurama; that you tucked him in yourself before leaving - so that you know he is safe." The green eyed demon's lips went cold. "Kurama, your face; I told you I don't like it when you're worried." His thumbs grazed the corners of Kurama's eyes and the demon closed them. Gently his hands left the Fox's face and curled beneath the hem of the redhead's shirt, pulling it up, gazing hungrily at Kurama's shining hair as it fell back onto his naked shoulders.

Karasu slid the black shirt off of himself, tossing it casually aside. But Kurama wasn't paying attention. His eyes were on the wide bed where Karasu must sleep, and the thing propped up against the plain white pillow. It resembled a harness humans would place on their animals. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. They stood on end when Karasu's fingers threaded through them, holding Kurama's neck tightly enough to guide his head down. The demon had sat on the end of the bed, his legs opening to admit Kurama into a sitting position, trapped between them. Giving to the pressure on his neck, Kurama noticed the clasps of Karasu's pants undone before his eyes, and he could feel the heat from the demon sitting above him. He looked up, his lips falling open as Karasu bent down to kiss him deeply.

* * *

Hiei could imagine how humans could find this repulsive, though demons surely wouldn't flinch. The dead skin came off in grayish sheets, peeling off his arm easily enough. Becoming impatient, Hiei pulled the puffing scabs off with his teeth as well as his fingers. Kurama would flinch. Living in the human world had done that. His lip curled and he tugged at a stiff piece, hissing as blood followed. If he kept distracting himself the burn would only worsen. Spitting out a few stray particles and wiping his mouth, Hiei bent his head to try again when suddenly his jagan jerked open, Yukina filling his mind. He growled; there was fright in her eyes.

With blood and sea water still dripping from his arm, Hiei darted off into the forest, tearing the kekkai from his head to see Yukina better with the jagan. She was close, and he could sense something powerful lurking closer.

* * *

It surprised him when Karasu scraped his nails against a bare back. When had the demon removed his shirt? At first it seemed like an irrelevant detail, but to Kurama it meant alarm. Didn't he notice, or remember? Karasu was kissing down his chest now after lifting the redhead into his lap. Kurama's hands gripped the demon's shoulders, feeling the muscles working beneath the pale skin. This was undeniably wrong. He remembered Yusuke once telling him that if it was for the right reasons, than nothing could be considered wrong. But what would Yusuke say now? What would the Spirit Detective do in this situation? He almost smiled, a demon seeking answers from a human, Hiei would scoff at him. Kurama's eyes rolled upwards. Hiei.

"Kurama. Your eyes tell me you are wandering. What is it that I must do to keep you here? I still want your face, Fox." He caressed a soft cheek, palm lightly brushing Kurama's trembling mouth. Keeping the green eyes trapped, Karasu turned them, moving Kurama so that the Fox lay over him, his light body tensing as if he wanted just to float away. "I won't let you float away." Coyly parrying the confusion that seeped into the green wells, Karasu wrapped his arms tightly over Kurama's back. "You won't float away from me, Kurama." Laughing quietly, his blue eyes like deep glass, Karasu shifted his arms, pushing the kitsune's pants down past his hips, caressing milky thighs and making a mockingly piteous face at the Fox as Kurama made a small sound of surprise. "Cold?" he teased, shoving Kurama up his body until their faces came together. "Do you feel this, Kurama? This is what he can never give you." His laugh seemed to resound as he rolled over, pinning the demon beneath him.

* * *

The pain in his arm increased enough to gather his attention and Hiei had to stop, the jagan firmly staring off in a fixed direction. Yukina's presence was still strong, but the darker presence had grown stronger. Angrily Hiei tore the tickling, hurting skin from his arm, spraying the grass with blood. The red drops glittered in the moonlight. His arm began to pound with pain, as if reprimanding him for being so rash. Ignoring it, Hiei turned to match the jagan's glare and started off again, finally leaping into the trees to cover more ground.

A bloody trail clearly marked his progress, a stupid thing to leave behind in this kind of place, but Hiei could smell a change of air, where it was more open. That meant a clearing and sturdier ground for a fight. Yukina was coming towards him, closer to the open air. He burst through the trees with a shudder of leaves blowing out behind him. As he took a step forward, gaze intent upon the opposite side of the bare circle, his foot slipped into a loosely dropped noose. Immediately startled, he jumped back, expecting a trap, but the thing just crackled like dead leaves. Frowning at it, Hiei muttered, "A whip. Ku-?"

She knew he was there somehow. The forest had not done kindly to her kimono, shredding the sides, but she made it to Hiei-san. He was looking at something on the ground when she stumbled through, but Yukina was sure he had truly been waiting for her. When he looked up she cried out his name, half in relief, half in warning.

Yukina's wide red eyes grew close as she slid up to him, her arms flinging around his neck. Hiei frowned, stiffening. He _hated_ this. Why did females have to be so emotional? He gently disentangled himself. She was crying now, and saying things. Hiei looked up. Something wasn't right. That dark presence he felt was nowhere in the direction Yukina had come from. It was close, but now that he was over the ideal concern or her, he realized that it was not especially ominous, nor aggressive. What he felt now was a discernible power coming after Yukina's path, much weaker than what he felt before.

"Look out!"

That was Yukina. The thing that had been after her came crowding into the clearing; big and disgusting. A reeking demon standing nine feet tall with arms like sagging tree trunks dragging loose on the ground. Hiei snorted. Yukina sniffled and looked up at him with something like awe in her eyes.

The thing didn't even seem to notice them for a time, its tiny, beady little eyes squinting wetly in the glaring moon.

"I was out here, looking for you, Hiei-san," Yukina whispered. "It was so late and you had not returned. And Shizuru was concerned about that mark-"

Hiei forgot about the squinting demon as his hand flew to his throat.

"-and it made me worried so I came out to look for you. Then that found me and chased me." She pointed at it and gasped as the thing swung its large head to look vaguely in their direction, its voluminous nostrils flaring. "It wants to eat me!"

Hiei glanced down at her, then smirked. Nothing better than a good slaughter to improve his mood.

* * *

His senses heightened as their naked bodies writhed against each other. The light coming in through the window sent sharp angles over Kurama's hips and legs, throwing his shining eyes into shadow. Karasu found himself growing hot, wanting every part of the Fox at once, to taste every emotion spiraling through the eyes which enchanted his lust. And Kurama moved almost desperately against him, torn between his guilt and his fear, and Karasu's overpowering desire. But this lusty sparring had to stop, Karasu reasoned with private amusement. The night was never long enough to sate his appetite. "This is your test, Kurama."

Without raising his eyes, Kurama leaned back. The room had become very cold, as if those words were each a layer of ice. That panic was slowly ebbing back into his heart, the same panic he felt when he ran from the demon world fifteen years earlier. Karasu was holding his shoulders, rubbing them, staring at him. Kurama was staring past the demon uneasily at the thing lying against the pillow. Karasu took his chin and guided his face back to him, Kurama's breath choking slightly. The black haired demon was smiling and Kurama stopped breathing, his nerves like freed and snaking live wires. Right then he wanted nothing more than to move, feel the freedom of the twilight air outside the window. Karasu's eyes felt like bars falling across him, wrapping him in an ever tightening cage.

"Nervous, Kurama?" The kitsune's face was painfully tense, and Karasu felt his restless energy. So he gripped the demon tightly, a few strands of red hair caught in his fingers, and eased Kurama down onto the bed. Pulling the stiff fists to his lips, he kissed them before holding them in the center of Kurama's chest. Now the Fox was looking at him, his throat moving as he swallowed. Karasu leaned very close, his hair covering Kurama's face. He reached passed Kurama and picked up the thing off the pillow.

Kurama moved a little, shutting his eyes, feeling the knuckles of his hands pressing into his skin. There wasn't a thought in his head, just the stillness around him, the smell of Karasu's hair. He didn't move until he felt Karasu lifting his legs, bent at the knees. "Karasu," he whispered hoarsely. A cold circlet closed around each knee. Opening his eyes, he saw through gaps in Karasu's hair one long strap coming towards his head, passing his face and slipping under his hair, lifting his legs into the air. His fingers beneath Karasu's hands were sweaty. The strap landed around his neck, anchoring the raised position of his legs. A strip of cloth came into Karasu's hands and Kurama's wrists were bound together. Karasu's hair fell into his eyes and he tried to shake it away, but the silky feeling stuck to his eyelashes, keeping them closed now as the demon moved above him. "Karasu," he said again, blanching when the demon rested between his lifted legs. He could sense the strength hovering just over him, and was aware of very muscle that contradicted the gentle mouth that covered his. The sweat on his hands slicked his wrists and the cloth binding them became wet. Karasu's navel brushed his palm.

The red hair was spread out over the sheets, framing Kurama's expression like perfection. Karasu gripped either side of the kitsune's face and kissed him, pressing his whole body into the Fox as the bound wrists moved against his stomach. Now Kurama would be his, completely.

* * *

Blood still streaming from his arm and coating the dry grass with dark red, Hiei launched at the demon, flashing through the air and landing a sound hit on its chest. The huge creature flew back, roaring in outrage. It was too easy. He could here Yukina cry out behind him; "Please be careful!" He smirked. Careful.

He nearly lost his footing as he landed ten feet from the demon. Something had flickered, more than flickered on his senses. Something very powerful had darkened the Jagan for a moment, then had vanished just as quickly. Hiei spun on his heel, nose to the air. He could smell whatever it was through the stench of the demon. Yukina's short cry brought him round and Hiei stared, barely keeping his feet as the power that had been haunting him presented itself in the shape of Tuguro.

Even the lumbering beast went quiet, its dull, beady little eyes focusing on the new arrival with trying interest. Its thick fingers meandered in the dirt it sat in, big lips of its mouth hanging limp, branding it with an expression of befuddlement. Ten feet away Hiei stood in a half crouch, his eyes narrowed to near closed slits of burning red, the Jagan whirling above them. And Yukina, who had fallen back in surprise when Tuguro appeared, held her arm over her head, pearly tears clouding her eyes. They all remained transfixed on the hulking man, the creature confused, Hiei burning with nerves, and Yukina swamped with fear.

Tuguro, it seemed, was unaffected by their stares. He pushed his sunglasses further up his nose, the blank black glare turned towards the bulky demon. Tuguro raised a fist, bringing it slowly from his pocket. One finger uncurled, trapping the creature's dull eyes. Then, without even the wind murmuring, Tuguro flicked the long finger and the creature fell dead to the ground, blood seeping down between its hairy brows.

When Tuguro moved toward Yukina, Hiei choked, stumbling forward, badly recovering from the initial shock. He hadn't even touched the thing.... He hadn't even _moved_.... But Yukina made no struggle as the man reached down and took her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"You should be more careful," he said, his deep voice throwing tremors through the forest.

"Y-yes," Yukina squeaked, wringing her wrists nervously.

Tuguro turned his head slowly, locking Hiei in a shaded gaze. Moonlight shifted across the empty lenses. A miniscule curve took shape on his lips as he put his hand back in his pocket.

Hiei scowled, skirting Tuguro to get to Yukina, pushing her behind him. She peaked over his shoulder.

With the smile still haunting his lips, Tuguro considered the twin sets of red eyes.

Hiei could swear on his sword he heard Tuguro say something when he left the clearing, mysterious as his arrival. But Hiei didn't stray on that too long. Walking close to Yukina's side, Hiei looked back once more into the clearing and thought he saw a glint of moonlight shining off of something.

The unheard words, "Take care of your sister, Hiei," tumbled over the trembling leaves of the dark and quiet trees.

* * *

He could barely breathe, his lips trembling as much as his legs while Karasu feasted on his neck, licking and biting at the warm skin with sharp teeth, grazing his demon fangs over the delicately curved joint of neck and shoulder. The taller demon's hands seemed never to become still, threading themselves continually through his hair, once long fingers playing around his lips, taunting Kurama's tongue. He pressed his chin into the crown of Karasu's head when the demon opened his mouth to suck at the hollow of his throat, the spot burning hot and wet when Karasu moved away, lower to caress a stiff nipple with his languid tongue.

Thumbs replacing his tongue on Kurama's chest, Karasu leaned up on his knees, staring down at the Fox superiorly. There was a dark blush of heat staining the redhead's cheeks, matching the swollen flush of his parted lips. Karasu moaned, attacking Kurama's mouth with his, the kiss forceful and deep, pressing Kurama's head back into the sheets, their tongues burning like fire against each other.

Kurama was gasping, pushing at Karasu with his bound hands, trying to break the kiss as Karasu devoured his mouth hungrily. A core of heat had begun to develop in Kurama's stomach, spiraling up his body as if feeding from the friction of their winding tongues and clashing teeth. He struggled to think, to keep from getting lost in the taste of Karasu, to keep his body from craving Karasu. But his mind was fading, being blocked out by the part of him urging to arch and writhe beneath the demon dominating him, to cry out and beg for Karasu to take him. He was slipping, Kurama could feel it, the heat was becoming blinding, swallowing him whole, obstructing his sense of reason with a torrid storm of pleasure. And as his eyes became unfocused he felt completely prone to the mouth and hands playing his body like an instrument, making him their own.

As if Kurama had spoken his thoughts, Karasu could feel a change in the Fox's reaction to his ministrations. Beneath him, the slender body began to arch and move, as if trying to reach up to him. He smirked, abruptly breaking their solid kiss and drawing away from the demon completely, leaving Kurama lying open and gasping under him. The bound hands twisted, and Kurama's face turned side to side like the Fox was trying to dislodge the sensation Karasu had left with the dynamic kiss. Wiping his lips with a single finger, Karasu sat back on his heals, predatorily studying Kurama's body. He could feel the heat rolling off of the Fox in delicious waves, massaging his sensitive skin, and could clearly see the struggle taking place from Kurama's face. Beads of sweat glided easily down the flushed cheeks, a few clinging to the redhead's puckered lips. Karasu could think of nothing more delectable than licking them clean, but decided on another path. He leaned over Kurama, careful not to touch him, his lips coming within a breadth of the pale forehead. Right below him Kurama went tensely still, expectant. Then Karasu extended his tongue, the only thing touching the Fox, and carefully drew it straight down from the edge of the smooth hairline to the tip of the perfect nose.

And the demon did not stop there. Kurama fought to keep still as that magnetic tongue swept a clean split over his lips, over his chin, and down his neck, continuing to divide his body in half with a cool trail. When Karasu passed his navel, a fiercely ticklish shock caused Kurama to jerk his legs, the tiniest of smiles breaking out on his lips. Finally Karasu stopped, right at the thickening break of the thin line of hair leading from Kurama's naval. The tongue abandoned his skin, tormenting him mercilessly so that his teeth clenched in failed anticipation.

Whatever mastery of his own will Kurama possessed, Karasu had breached some aspect of it. Standing tall on his knees, hair spilling down his chest like an ebony waterfall, Karasu brought his lips up to Kurama's ankle, giving it a neat kiss. He could see out of the corner of his eye as the Fox bit his lip, green eyes closed. Lifting the slender leg higher, Karasu led a trail of soft kisses from the underside of a bent knee, to the tip of quivering toes, drawing his tongue over the smooth, gleaming nails. Manipulating the flexible joint, Karasu bent the foot up, kissing the sensitive arch as his fingers traced luxuriously down the back of Kurama's raised leg. "Now the other," he promised cajolingly, lustily watching Kurama lick his lips tentatively. His fingers danced up the thigh, tickled past the knee, and wrapped around the ankle, holding it roughly as his tongue again swept the warm, smooth skin, pulsing against the tough heel and lips sucking the ankle's rise.

Sensations like none he had felt before raced over his body, fueling that core of heat, sending tendrils of fire bursting over his scalp and flying to the tips of every hair on his head. "I'm on fire," he whispered helplessly, his eyes flying open when the touch of fingers and tongue left his body. Blearily they rolled in their sockets; he was coming out of a cloud. Karasu's striking face appeared in sharp focus, so close he could taste the demon's breath. It stained his lips with wet heat, and suddenly, he felt afraid.

"You're beautiful, Kurama." And your mine. The moment he spoke, the living emeralds embedded in the statuesque face looked away. White teeth nearly bit through startlingly crimson lips. "Modesty?" Karasu wound his fingers in the kitsune's hair. "Don't cross your legs now." Smoldering eyes challenged his easy smile, and lips red as blood turned down. Kurama's face was different all of a sudden, feral. Karasu leaned forward, their eyes squared equally, faces so close that Karasu could see each individual vein of vibrant green in the redhead's eyes, and each vein was bursting with blazing energy so intense that Karasu covered them with both hands, the after affect of that pitch leaving behind a treasured smile that Karasu felt under his skin. Then, lips curving of their own will as they drew back over his teeth, he dove forward and swallowed the redhead's lips, his teeth catching Kurama's lower lip in a savage hold.

Blood pooled shallowly over his lip and Kurama sharply jerked his head back, releasing his blocked vision and freeing his mouth. Karasu drew away, and Kurama followed his mouth, biting his lips roughly, tongue spearing into the open mouth. Their dueling mouths flashed with teeth, Kurama attaching himself to Karasu, the passion arching his torso up off the bed and melting into Karasu's chest. When their lips met again, Karasu wrapped his arms securely around Kurama, gently falling back with him. Their kisses became soft, Kurama returning his lids over his eyes, letting his lips and tongue see for him.

When Karasu slowly left his lips thirsting for more, Kurama made a small sound in his throat, pulling at his tied down hands. The dark haired demon rested a finger to his mouth to quiet him, and moved down the length of Kurama's body. Tenseness returned, the reassurance that had mysteriously appeared within him before now devastatingly dried up. Again, he was at the mercy of a merciless demon who wanted nothing more than to purge him of every scrap of freedom and dignity in this one night. He knew that Karasu could sense the fear in his face. It was odd, but the confidence he had just seconds ago left him like a leaf falling from the tree in Autumn. His body still thrummed with pleasure, but his head was becoming clear, and cold was dousing the flame licking up his spine.

Karasu did sense it. Kurama's eyes neglected the biting edge and were lost in folds of red hair when the kitsune turned his head. A hasty anger built up under his brow, boiling down into a low and dangerous snarl. He _would_ have the Fox, any way he took him, he would have him. His eyes narrowed. The more Kurama resisted, the more he wanted him. That beautiful face would belong to him before the night was through. "Kurama," he commanded, "I want you to see it when I take you." Kurama turned towards him, his eyes betraying his profuse distress. Quick as a serpent striking, Karasu pressed down onto Kurama, pulling a cry from the redhead, and shoved two fingers between the demon's lips, slicking them with saliva. Karasu held them up in front of the kitsune's eyes. "It seems only appropriate, doesn't it, Kurama." The redhead looked stricken.

"Don't, Karasu, enough." Kurama pleaded with his eyes, beseeching any lenity in Karasu's face. "Haven't you had enough yet?" he whispered urgently.

Karasu looked him straight in the eye, and smiled.

Kurama cried out as Karasu pierced him with both fingers. He twisted against the sheets when Karasu withdrew his fingers and thrust wholly into Kurama, splitting the kitsune. Then the demon grabbed the straps leading from Kurama's legs in both hands and brutally yanked him up.

The kitsune's protests were swallowed and Karasu began to thrust inside of him, jarring Kurama's spine, reawakening the line of fire spreading up through his body, forcing delicious cries of pain mixed pleasure from the Fox's red mouth. Then Karasu jerked Kurama closer to him, moving harder inside of the kitsune, and whispered coaxingly in his ear, "My name, Kurama, say it." His rhythm grew faster, Kurama's mouth opening wider against his jaw line, as if struggling to voice the sensation. Karasu could feel bruises starting on his hips, he reveled in the subdued ache, his words matching the jarring thrusts he fed to the Fox. "I want to hear it while looking at your beautiful face, Kurama." He grabbed the demon's chin and forced the misted eyes on his. "_Say it_."

The force inside of him was becoming overpowering; the guilt, the pain, and the overwhelming pleasure that conquered his body. He was close to the brink, and as Karasu's body collided into his own again and again, Kurama drew from the irrepressible explosion and gasped, barely catching his breath as Karasu fell with him over the edge, and then it was the instant Karasu dug his nails into his back, still riding the peak; "Kara.. Karasu...."

* * *

The straps had left angry red marks imprinted on his skin. Kurama touched them gingerly. He had a plant that would heal them quickly, and save any scarring. Behind him, lying on the bed with his head nestled in his hands, was Karasu. Running his fingers through his hair, Kurama put his feet on the floor, sitting up. Karasu sat up, too, and Kurama could feel the demon come very close, his lips resting against his ear.

"Go on, Kurama. Go back to your lover."

He rose without speaking, without looking back. Pulling on his clothes, the cloth feeling coarse and worn, Kurama paused. "Your scent clings to me."

Karasu rose behind him, wrapping the kitsune in his arms. "Drown in it." He turned the redhead roughly and kissed him, not minding the lack of response. Cupping the face whose beauty he had thought could only be dreamed, Karasu repeated, "Drown in it."

* * *

A/N: (_snerk_) Longest love scene I'VE ever done..... The plot thickens! Or at least it will in the next couple of chapters, I assure you. Au revior! (_hugs_)

**Villain**


	5. Counseling

THANX TO....

Novae: Oh, darling! I'm so glad you enjoyed it; it was all for you!  
ko-krama: Stopped at chapter three? Unthinkable!! Thanks!  
Devil's Wings: Sorry for taking so long!  
artificial pretense reborn: Ooh, was it REALLY??!!  
Ninja Froggy: Oh, Hiei will catch wind of it...  
Silvermane: You likey?

* * *

A/N: Erm, compared to the last one, this chapter is remarkably low-key. Maybe like the hangover chapter. Okay, bad joke.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Counseling**

Walking with Yukina was like the second right before a good fight; Hiei knew he wanted to be there, and that he wanted to jump in and speak with her, and yet there was a hesitance that clung to his limbs like ice to the snow topped peaks of their childhood. She walked along beside him, not talking either, but glancing at him sometimes. Kurama thought she knew about their sibling bond, but Hiei couldn't see how, he had been too careful. Or at least careful enough so that stupid oaf of a human didn't see the connection. It was already bothersome that anyone knew, especially the idiot Botan, the one who was most likely to slip on Hiei's secret.

The hotel lights illuminated ten feet into the forest and Yukina rushed toward them, grabbing Hiei's arm and bringing him with her. They broke into the brightness and Yukina let out a gigantic sigh, smiling at Hiei. He looked away, scowling.

"Thank you again, Hiei." She stood on her tiptoes to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hn."

The door opened and noise flooded the hall. Most of it was coming from Botan and Keiko arguing over the ending to some movie, and Hiei decided it was time to escape. If only it hadn't been Shizuru who answered the door, he might have been able to. Her hand flew at him like an arrow and secured a hold on his collar. He was nearly taken off his feet as she dragged him inside, the fingers on her other hand jabbing at his throat.

"Look at this, Botan. This cut on his neck."

Botan jumped over, oohing and aahing at the cut as Hiei wrestled in Shizuru's viselike grip. Keiko walked over and peered at it as well, and Yukina looked at it over Keiko's shoulder. Then Yusuke came into the room from the kitchen and peeked through the girls. And to top it all off, the stupid oaf loitered in, loud as always, and joined the group.

"Eew, that's disgusting!"

"Shut up baby brother, you're so insensitive."

"I hope it's not infected. Does it looked infected, Keiko?"

"I'm not a doctor, Botan! It looks a little weird though. Yusuke, you've seen stuff like this before; is it bad?"

"No. Hiei's been frozen before, so this shouldn't phase him."

"Is this the same cut you wouldn't let me heal, Hiei? You make us all so worried."

Their bulbous faces crowded his vision. Hiei scowled.

"Hn."

* * *

His lover was sitting up in their room when Kurama stepped inside, shutting the door behind him quietly. Hiei's head lifted, and sleepy red eyes answered his quiet smile. "Those girls tire you out?" He chuckled mutely when Hiei frowned, but stopped, matching the small demon's expression as Hiei left the bed and approached him, blatantly sniffing his clothes.

"I smell a demon on you, Kurama."

Hiei kept frowning, and Kurama grew tense and breathless. But then the demon smirked, tugging on a lock of Kurama's hair.

"Fighting is reserved for the ring."

Kurama feigned a guilty smile. "If it puts you at ease, the demon was weak."

His smirk softening, Hiei buried his face in Kurama's chest, mumbling, "Familiar. I know this scent from somewhere." Absently his hand drifted to his throat.

"Hiei?"

He raised a small hand and covered Kurama's mouth. "Be quiet. Those insane females talk enough to make anyone want to go deaf." Rubbing his nose, red eyes searching the kitsune's face, Hiei tried to recall why he had been angry with Kurama before. But he couldn't remember, and was relieved. He was just glad Kurama was here close to him again. The demon was the only sane being on this whole island, and the only one Hiei came close to trusting most besides himself. He closed his eyes, backing into the bed and sitting on it. Sometimes, though he hated to admit such a thing, it felt good to just sit and let Kurama hold him. He looked up into Kurama's shadowed face. "Stupid Fox," he sighed and closed his eyes again.

Many times before Kurama had found himself watching Hiei while the demon slept. Paying attention to the subtle changes in Hiei's face as he drifted deeper and deeper into sleep. And never once during however long it was - hours or days - did Kurama move. Though Hiei didn't admit it, Kurama knew that when he was watching over him, Hiei could sleep peacefully. And it gave him a heightened sense of purpose, and allowed him to see a side of his lover that was too rare in coming.

There was no questioning his love for Hiei. It was the strongest thing he had ever felt in his entire life next to the urge to protect his mortal mother. He smiled wryly, ironic that the two people he loved most didn't get along. Not that it was his mother's fault at all. Hiei just didn't like humans, especially those human females who made such a fuss over him, and Kurama's mother made a fuss over everything. But Kurama found that endearing.

Thinking about his mother made him nostalgic, and Hiei always noticed when that happened. Luckily the little demon wasn't awake, otherwise he would stare inquiringly at Kurama's face, eventually pulling all the information he wanted out of the Fox. That was what made him so careful around Hiei, particularly now. And now, he needed Hiei most.

* * *

"Kurama, could you...." Yusuke trailed off. The redhead was staring fixedly out the window like he was hypnotized or something. "Hey, Kurama!" Still with no response, the spirit detective marched over to his teammate and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him gently. Kurama gasped, looking over at him in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yusuke-"

"No big deal. But what's up with you, it's been like this for two days now. Botan said if I didn't figure out what was wrong, she _would_. So why don't you save yourself some major pain and spill." He leaned up on the window, crossing his arms. Kurama had dropped his gaze. Yusuke raised an eyebrow. Shifting uncomfortably as red tinted his cheeks, he mumbled, "Is it something with you and Hiei?"

Laughing, Kurama crossed his arms as well. He'd figured Yusuke had an idea of the relationship he and Hiei shared. But he did sober at the question. "No, it's merely that I worry about my human mother. We've already seen how a demon could use her against me from the first battle."

"Yeah, and after your little display no one will dare try anything like that again." He smiled easily, definitely aware that Kurama was barely brushing scraps of the truth. "I'll make sure Botan knows to leave you alone about it," he said, rubbing the demon's shoulder reassuringly. "And whatever it _really_ is that's getting under your skin, you know that we all have your back no matter what."

* * *

Whenever they crossed paths, it was always a deft match of wills. And to Karasu's ire, Tuguro always seemed to gain the upper hand. He knew very well the man-turned-demon was more powerful than he, and the knowledge still stung every time he met the monster's eyes through sharp tinted lenses. If only he had the courage to seek another chance, perhaps then he could secure his revenge on Tuguro for tearing him down from the pedestal of power he once ruled in his home territory. Yet the path of retribution was long and winding for Karasu. Years had passed since Tuguro fought him, casting him down to the blistered ground with a proposition. And he had accepted; they were a fighting team, the favorite for champions. Until the dark horse rode in to play; the Spirit Detective and his team.

Karasu smiled, his cool eyes reflecting the gleaming tide pools dotting the shore. Well, he had conquered one of them hadn't he? The fox demon's taste still remained on his lips, like blood after a kill. A few straggling waves surrounded his booted feet and the slender demon skipped back away from the frothy water's edge, keenly avoiding the pools silver glow. Bui never came outside, and neither did the elder Tuguro brother. The latter would stay buried in the hovel his chamber provided within a cavern of heavy blankets, never moving unless his brother was to accompany him on the excursions. Tuguro himself never seemed to be in the room, and Karasu thought that suited him. He would be happy if for a long time he never had to set eyes on that monster, nor hear his cursed voice. Beneath the silver mask, Karasu's teeth ground together, sparks igniting in his angry eyes. Venom drip lethally from his sharp nails, hissing in the cold sand by his feet.

The moment he heard breathing, his eyes retreated to a languid blue, his tense jaw relaxed, and the venom faded back into the glands of his fingertips. Calmly Karasu turned to regard Tuguro with bemusement, fire starting at the back of his head when those impenetrable glasses caught some of the light bleeding off the moon.

"You should have known I was coming a mile away," Tuguro said flatly.

Karasu fumed. "My mind was somewhere else, and any other demon would have been dead no matter when I sensed their presence." He faced the sea again, and out of some unlabeled defiance, walked partly into the lapping waves, allowing the heavy cold to shroud his lower legs. A fiercely quiet smile spread beneath the the mask as he felt life near the shore flee swiftly from his energy.

"I hope your feelings for the Fox do not interfere with your fight." Tuguro's eyes cut through his teammate's back.

"There are no feelings." Karasu lowered his eyes in sinister innocence. "Only lust." Boldly, he cast the demon a lofty glance and said in a low voice, "Like you and Genkai?" His smirk remained fixed even as Tuguro's hands closed around his throat. "I'm not worried," he rasped, "This type of murder isn't your style. Why deny the truth any longer unless...." His eyes turned truculent. "You _love_ her instead, that _wretched old hag_ of yours. At least my tastes run a little younger-"

"I could snap your neck effortlessly." His hands loosened around the pulsing throat. "But anything to cause your death would be effortless for me."

He left without another word and suddenly the ocean gurgling around Karasu's ankles grew hot.

* * *

He had a feeling Tuguro knew he was there, and he had a feeling that Tuguro mentioned Kurama purposefully.

Yusuke hopped over a thick log and sat down heavily, his back pressed to the moist wood. Down below on the rustling shore Karasu had begun running down the coast, his feet diving sharply into the sand. The Spirit Detective listened with his eyes closed, half his mind following Tuguro's energy back to the hotel. When both demons were out of sight and out of mind, Yusuke opened his eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the low-key ache it caused in his chest.

"You're a terrible liar, Kurama," he said to himself, knitting his hands behind his head and relaxing it on a patch of coarse moss. Somehow that freak vampire thing had trapped Kurama into this whole mess. Yusuke felt another blush corrode the pale color on his cheeks and he snorted, embarrassed; he could guess why Kurama was gone so much, and what Karasu had in mind for the redhead. But what could he do now? Kurama wasn't stupid enough to get himself in this much trouble, not without a good reason. His troubled mind recalled once telling Kurama that if it was for the right reasons, than nothing could be considered wrong. What should I do, he thought miserably. He knew he couldn't tell any of the girls, and definitely not Kuwabara. Hiei, maybe? But that thought seemed to be the worst choice of all.

After chewing on his lips for a time, and thoroughly soaking the back of his shirt, Yusuke decided the only reasonable action would be in addressing the one person who knew everything.

* * *

"STAY OUT OF IT!?" He was practically hopping around the old woman, flailing his arms. "Sorry grandma, but I think you've really gone senile this time. I have a friend in trouble, not to mention a teammate important to this whole fight." She shot him an exasperated look. Yusuke shrugged. "I'll just tell that masked freak to-"

Genkai frowned and grabbed his ear in a painful grip.

"OW! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU OLD HAG?" he howled, wriggling like a worm on a hook. She pinched harder until he went still, eyes bugging out in pain.

Genkai yanked the boy down to her level and rumbled in her throaty voice, "Kurama can take care of himself, you idiot. And I'm sorry as your teacher I can't say the same thing about you." She threw him on the ground. "Now either get out of my sight or do something useful like tying these ton weights to your feet and running the perimeter of this island." She held them up.... and like a cross to a vampire, Yusuke went galloping out of the field, yelling over his shoulder.

"YOU CRAZY OLD HAG!"

* * *

They were the only two in the room and Kurama watched Yusuke's eyes darting every which way wonderingly. He put down his tea cup. "Is there something troubling you, Yusuke?" The tensing of the detective's limbs answered him, but the kitsune waited patiently anyway, smiling.

"Nothing."

An ironic light entered the Fox's eyes. "Well, whatever it _really_ is that's getting under your skin, you know that I have your back no matter what."

He glared at the smug demon. "Funny you'd say that."

Kurama couldn't miss the decidedly bitter note in his friend's tone. Really, he didn't want to battle Yusuke about what he chose not to tell him, even though the boy was only concerned about his welfare and that of the team's chance of victory. "Yusuke, I assure you that I am fully capable of-"

"-taking care of yourself. So I've heard." His eyes grew hard. "But are you sure, Kurama?" Lifting his cup to his lips, Kurama's deep green eyes regarded him seriously. Yusuke set his expression stubbornly; his teammate had a way of dissuading him at times, but not now.

"Demon matters, and nothing more I'm afraid. Nothing for you to become involved in, Yusuke. Although I appreciate your concern." He rose from the couch, intending to refill his empty cup with tea. Stopping, he motioned with the cup; "Would you like some?"

Yusuke got to his feet, unwarranted anger spilling over his brow. He slapped the cup out of the demon's hands and declared in a raised voice, "I'm used to getting involved with 'demon matters'. And you're a demon who matters to this team."

Kurama lifted his eyes from his empty hand. "I matter to you, Yusuke?" The detective became pensive and impatient, Kurama could smell the emotion on him. "My own affairs are dangerous only to me. It is my last thought to bring anyone else into them. Please, Yusuke, let me take care of myself." He cast an appreciative smile, sure the question was concluded to satisfaction. But Yusuke grabbed his arm. Kurama was turned away, looking through the kitchen door. He could feel the spirit detective's eyes drilling through the back of his head. His eyes slipped shut and he half turned, admitting his own fear of things in the motion. "You truly defy all odds, Yusuke," he murmured, his eyes soft. "But what am I to do? Isn't anything worth doing if it's for the right reasons?" Touching Yusuke's hand gently, Kurama met his gaze. "I must face this alone. And I will have my revenge alone during the final round of the tournament. That is the one thing I ask of you, Yusuke. Get us to the final round."

Raising his hand to grip the redhead's tightly, Yusuke nodded.

* * *

To think those annoying females whined and yowled over the tiny cut on his neck - and said nothing of his mangled arm. Hiei glared at the sea, pulling his aching limb from the water's cold grip. Lolling waves rocked against his waist, tugging at the loose fabric of his pants. All his life he had never taken to the ocean. It was too vast and deep for him. Too many mysteries lurking in the dark. He stared straight down at his feet through the obscure water; they stood out like bleached stones. Grimacing, he moved his toes. Sand was stirred by the movement, enough to cover his feet in the murk. Uncomfortable, and content with the healing, Hiei began to draw back from the depths, his eyes locked on the inky wells stretching so far beyond him. His feet sunk in the gray sand, unearthing smooth pebbles buried by changing tides. When he was free from the glacial grasp down to his thighs, he felt the other presence.

It made him want to laugh, made him _yearn_ to have Kurama right here to see this, bound and gagged so that he couldn't speak. The small demon knew he was there, the quick red eyes had already concentrated on him, so direct that he could feel the heat. Hiei stood out from the shore, half turned towards Karasu, face impassive. They both knew that if he so wished to fight, Karasu indefinitely possessed the upper hand. Hiei was wounded, unarmed, and in the water. So Karasu was relaxed enough to stroll a few steps to the water's edge, scooping up the fire demon's shirt and boots. His voice purred, "Leave these here too long and I fear they would be taken out to sea. It can be so greedy after all." He knelt to touch the water. To the side he saw Hiei move closer to the shore, body tense like a bow. "There is no need to worry. I save my malice for the ring." He thought of Kurama's torn expression; between pleasure and pain. "Mostly."

Hiei cautiously stepped from the water, closer to the other demon. Oddly, he was curious; he could sense strength, an abundance of it coming off of the demon in waves. He jerked back as the demon straightened and held out his clothes.

"It is such a cold night, you shouldn't go far without these."

His dizzying blue eyes were serene. Hiei narrowed his gaze, taking careful steps over the cool sand. "You're on Team Tuguro."

"And you ride the black horse with Yurameshi, do you not?"

"I ride alone," he countered, crossing his arms over his chest.

The little thing was proud, but Karasu knew that from rumors and tales he'd heard about the infamous Hiei. "You used to be a wanted criminal," he said quietly, his eyes sharp. "Whatever turned you away?"

There was no denying the question had caught him off guard. "That's my business. Not the business of Tuguro's stooge." The last word was biting, and he noticed the tall demon's eyebrow twitch. He smirked. Beside them the waves grew subtly louder, flecks of foam sprinkling the damp sand at their feet.

"We both seemed to have breached unwelcome subjects."

"Yes," Hiei agreed. "And we both seemed to have hit home as well."

Karasu found himself smiling. "You are an antagonistic creature, aren't you. I could kill you right here without anyone else knowing."

"Try me."

"I must decline. In all truth, I am still drained from the last battle I had." The cruel joke amused him enormously, and Hiei's expression of refined confusion nearly sent him into fits of laughter. "My opponent was _very_ worthy."

The depthless blue eyes were cruel, as if there was so much more behind those cryptic words. Snorting, Hiei looked impatiently back out to sea. "I don't have time to talk about nothing with someone I might be fighting."

"I believe we're already in competition with one another."

Hiei regarded him narrowly. "This whole tournament is a competition. We're fighters, so that goes without saying."

"Yes," Karasu agreed airily, "You're absolutely right."

He reached out to take the clothes from the demon, but hesitated. A scent wafted into his consciousness, a familiar scent. Hiei focused on it.

"I won't hurt you. There isn't any point when an audience is absent."

Slightly startled by the quiet words, Hiei snatched back his clothes, his eyes wide in anticipation. When nothing happened, and the demon simply shrugged his shoulders lazily, Hiei relaxed enough to don his clothes. "Were you following me?" he asked nonchalantly, watching the tall demon out of the corner of his eye.

"No," Karasu said cooly. "I was just lucky enough to run in to you."

"Lucky?"

"Yes. We have something in common, you and I."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Interests."

Stitching pain disgorged the curiosity eating at Hiei. He gasped, fingers wrapping around his burnt arm, pressing the blackened flesh. Humiliation quickly followed the initial shock. Never show pain before an enemy. Eyes tightly shut, Hiei half expected to feel his heart stop from a point blank attack, but the other demon remained silent.

"You're no competition for me, Hiei," Karasu said coldly. He met the fire demon's sparking eyes. "If only he could see what I see; nothing." Coming close as Hiei winced in pain, he moved his fingers beneath the demon's chin, corners of his mouth lifting wryly as he brushed the cut.

Hiei growled, fighting the pain in his arm and the unexpected hurt derived from the cut on his throat. He wanted to kill this demon, and there was something beyond the pain fueling his rage. The agony grew terrible on his neck and the other demon shoved him back, but Hiei kept his feet. Underneath his kekkai the jagan spiraled wildly. He squared his feet, snarling through pain-stiffened lips, about to leap, when the dune up the beach from them collapsed, throwing a loudly bawling Kuwabara onto the beach. He jumped up from the ground, noticing Hiei as he yelled back into the forest; "Hey sis, I found the beach!"

A vein came to life on his forehead and Hiei grimaced. The pain evaporated as quickly as it had come, leaving behind only burning disgrace. He looked back to where the demon stood, but found empty air. The demon was gone. Shrugging, Hiei wondered if he should just flee before the rest of the insane asylum appeared or.... no, that was the only reasonable option. Turning to go, he caught sight of a red head emerging from the forest, followed by the detective and Genkai. Sighing, and knowing Kurama would only scold him if he didn't remain there, Hiei glanced back once more at where the demon stood and wondered of his words. _You're no competition for me_. What had he meant?

Hiei dismissed it as Kurama walked down to meet him.

* * *

A/N: Okay, next chapter is when things really get juicy! (_tingles_) Feel it! I'm thinking some discoveries will be made.... some realizations of betrayal.... some unbearably dramatic twists.... Dasvedania!! (whoot! forgive my spelling!)

**Villain**


	6. Chance Encounters

A/N: THANX TO.....  
Silvermane1: (_evil grin_) I know!  
Goddess-Shalamar: Gee, thanks, here it is!  
JadedSoul: I sincerely hope I kept my promise and made it juicy! (_nervous_)  
Remy2004: Eek, I took so long, but I'm glad you like it!  
What2callmyself: Thank you!!  
Black Mirror: First off, cool name! Secondly, I'm glad you're interested!!  
ko-krama: Your reviews rock, doll. Thanks!!  
Rowan: (_jumps up and down_) You really like my Karasu!?

A.N: I feel like I'm writing a soap opera!.... with demons.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Chance Encounters**

None of them noticed how he lagged behind, but Kurama couldn't possibly resent the inattention his team was paying him. Three nights since he'd seen Karasu, and the kitsune knew that it would not be the last before the final round. So for those days and nights he kept his distance from Hiei and the others. And Hiei didn't seem to notice; his mind was elsewhere and Kurama had no desire to dissuade his thoughts. The less alert his lover was about Kurama's welfare the better. His eyes found Hiei, the black head bobbing in front of Genkai with his swift gate.

The hall was lined with demons, some Kurama knew were from teams already defeated, some from finals hopefuls. All looked at Yusuke with the same terrible face, bloodthirsty eyes practically dripping their malice. Striding tall next to the Spirit Detective, Kuwabara thrust his face out at the demons, daring all of them with a haughty display of teeth in a wide grin. Kurama could see Genkai's eyes moving slowly over the demons, half watching Kuwabara, an expression of exasperation giving light to the situation. If Genkai was not worried, then there existed no possible reason for the rest of them to be.

Kurama dwelled on the thought, idly stepping around loose tentacles trailing off of a fierce looking creature with great yellow piercing eyes. "Excuse me," he said quietly, taking subtle pleasure in the irritated garble that followed his words. A frayed tip on one of the wormy tentacles rose from the ground and shook at him angrily. Kurama flipped his hair turned back to follow the team, but as another huge demon crossed his view, blocking the hallway momentarily, he noticed the abrupt lack of his team's scent.

"Lost?" a velvety voice whispered in his ear, a hand clamping down hard on his upper arm. "I'll help you find your way." The long fingered hand left his arm and snaked up his chest to close over his mouth, another lanky arm holding around his torso. Green eyes spiraling wildly, Kurama just caught sight of Kuwabara's red head coming through the far exit doors, perhaps to look for him. Struggling, Kurama's eyes beseeched Kuwabara to turn his head, to see him, but when the redhead finally turned to look back down the hall, the kitsune had been shoved into a narrow break-off corridor.

Karasu slammed against the wall, Kurama's tensing back fitting so nicely to his front. The kitsune was writhing like a snake, which Karasu enjoyed immensely, choosing to keep that from Kurama. Instead of speaking, he shoved one hand down the Fox's pants, and with the other he easily ripped the front open on Kurama's shirt. Already the redhead was panting, nails digging into Karasu's arms. Setting his fingers in a hard rhythm against Kurama's blushing nipple, Karasu began to stroke the kitsune with a steady pace, earning gasping moans from parted lips. As his hands tortured the Fox demon, his lips contradicted rougher treatment with butterfly kisses landing all over Kurama's uncovered neck and throat, midnight tresses falling across a naked chest covered by a sheen of new sweat.

"Karasu," Kurama moaned, thrashing, his protesting fingers arching into Karasu's skin now growing lax, grip tightening and loosening in cadence to the heated shocks of pleasure centering at his core. And Karasu was ruthless, barely letting him breathe without some movement of his hands; tightening, squeezing, pinching, lips searing lightness on the line of his jaw, tongue a red flame against his lower lip. Demon fingers jerked around him harder, rougher, faster. Kurama let his head drop away from soft lips, sweaty hair falling in thick locks around his face, beads of sweat lingering among the red strands. He felt wild and constricted both at the same time, Karasu's hands hurting him and pleasuring him simultaneously, a combination that sent his body singing with the sensation of being ravaged. "Finish," he gasped, hips bucking as Karasu teasingly slowed his rigorous pace, "Karasu..."

"So you admit you want it?"

His fiery green eyes narrowed through the lank veil of hair. Suddenly he shoved his backside into Karasu's groin, smirking wearily as he felt the demon's mouth widen against the back of his neck. "Do it."

"As you wish," he hissed, fingers tangling roughly in Kurama's hair, yanking his body back in a stark arch. The tight tunnel of his grip constricted around Kurama's center, pumping up and down at a merciless pace, wringing cries from the kitsune's throat as he experienced his own enjoyment from Kurama's wriggling body against his own.

A cut cry, sharp and loud, stoppered by teeth biting down _hard_ on moist lips ended Kurama's pain, spreading proof of his ordeal over the crotch of his pants. Leaning back against Karasu, trying to catch his rushing breath, Kurama tilted his head lazily, giving the taller demon's mouth access to his throat. The afterglow dulled his senses, Karasu's teeth bringing him grudgingly up from the warm daze. He felt the small sting as blood broke the surface, a rough tongue digging at the spot, sucking the focused pain away. "Karasu..." he mumbled, hand wandering up to touch the demon's smooth face. Before his palm could caress a cool cheek, Karasu took his wrist, kissing it gently, another hand going up into red hair once more. Kurama purred softly.

"My turn, Fox."

He barely comprehended the meaning, not caring really. Kurama was on a pleasure induced cloud. Distantly he felt himself pushed to his knees. When Karasu sat before him, exposed two inches from his face, Kurama took in the thick scent with a slow, deep breath. Lazily he turned his eyes upwards, meeting Karasu's face. Then his lips curved smartly, eyes never budging as he whipped his tongue out, the muscle curling against his upper lip as Karasu gasped.

"Deeper, Kurama," he chanted, both hands entangled in the kitsune's moist hair, urging his blushing, treacherous mouth to pleasure him further. But Kurama took his time, teasing Karasu. He didn't know what caused this substantial change in the Fox, but he had no complaint. Grunting as he buried himself in Kurama's mouth forcefully, feeling the redhead's nails clutch at the back of his thighs, Karasu watched Kurama, amazement at the erotic sight _happening_ to him. The Fox's face had never been so radiant or beautiful, that glorious mouth filled with him to the hilt. And those bewitching eyes never letting Karasu look away, a new and darker light shining within them. But Karasu felt a slight loss of control at the Fox's comfort. Curling the edge of his lip, he tore at Kurama's hair, thrusting deep into the kitsune's mouth, hearing from where he could the muffled noises Kurama was making. His own joined them as he gasped, body moving of its own and the Fox losing his beauty momentarily and becoming nothing but a vassal for Karasu's pleasure. He pillaged Kurama's mouth, and with a final thrust, feeling the Fox's lips encircle him completely in blinding heat, Karasu too found the end. Trying to keep his eyes open, he watched as the Fox's eyes closed to take him in, throat moving as the redhead swallowed him.

Gripping Karasu's hands still locked in his hair, Kurama rose to his feet, tongue wiping the last traces of what just took place from his chin. He felt the weight of sweat in his hair, the tangles growing around his and Karasu's fingers. "Am I too dirty to kiss?" he murmured, hands leaving his hair to cling around Karasu's neck as the demon's wicked mouth closed over his own. The kiss was slow and long, Kurama having to force his head to the side to breathe before Karasu's mouth swallowed him up again, their tongues massaging against each other, lips hot and laced with lingering tastes rubbing and clashing in a whirlwind of wetness and warmth. It felt electrifying, so good. Kurama sighed; so right.

So. Right.

Stop this.

_Kurama, wake up!_

Karasu's hand gently cradled his head.

_KURAMA!_

He pulled away, coughing. Something stung his eyes, like fingers jabbing him out of sleep. Kurama shook his head wildly, beginning to distance himself from Karasu who just seemed to be coming into focus. "No..." The fading pleasure in his body was drenched with sickening disgust. He fell back, eyes wide. But Karasu's hands stopped him, cupping his backside firmly. Kurama felt trapped. His breath was pounding in his chest, nearly drowning out his heartbeat.

The change was dramatic, fitting the Fox's beautiful face in that wretched look of worry, disgust, and fear. Karasu felt he had been tricked by some factor beyond his control. "I'll see you tonight, Fox." His biting words gained a considerable reaction from Kurama, who immediately started shoving violently at him, trying to get away. But Karasu pressed the redhead to him hard enough to leave the Fox gasping, only able to weakly push at his naked chest with limp fists. Karasu leaned over to taste the quick breaths; they were forming words.

"No, Karasu. This is... enough-"

"You will meet me tonight." He brought the Fox's face to him roughly, forcing a hard kiss upon Kurama. Then he left the kitsune standing alone in the hall, whisking around the corner and away.

* * *

No one was in the apartment when Kurama stumbled in. He dripped water all over the floor, having gone to the showers with his clothes still on, scrubbing furiously at himself. Still feeling corrupted, unclean, Kurama came back to his empty room with a frown on his face that felt like it would never leave. Peeling the clothing off of his shivering body as the sun shown strongly through the slight opening of the window, Kurama blinked and several thick vines erupted from his hair, growing, tiny limbs branching off to wipe his hair clean with neat strokes. The green disappeared as soon as his hair hung dry around his face, catching gold wisps from the sunlight. Detached, he studied the gold flecks of light collecting on the thin ropes of his hair, shining unfalteringly. He brushed the hair from his face, and the gold disappeared. As if the light had shifted outside the window.

Experiencing a minute shiver tickling goose bumps over his skin, Kurama walked to the window and shut it, securing the lock with steady fingers. No more sun came through as the heavy shade fell across the glass. Artificial luminance brought no gold glinting in red hair, and Kurama took in luke warm breath, content with the distinct appeal of being in a warm closed space. Quiet thrumming from the pulsing lights above his head filled the silence just enough to keep his mind preoccupied, allowing him in careful distraction to close his eyes and just breath in the slightly stale air that Yusuke complained about so much.

Kurama knew it would be best to go find the team. But instead he stayed in the middle of his room, naked under the artificial light. His head was thrown back, face covered in the blaring light like something unreal, with no shadows shaping any expression, everything divulged in the blatant yellow glare.

The weight of tangles in his hair finally tore Kurama from the deadening hypnotism of the fake light. His mouth still turned forever downwards, he dragged his fingers through a clump of vivid red, tearing at it until a few strands plinked free and fell noncommittally in curls about his fingers. Slight and narrow pain where the hair had pulled from was nullified by nursing pressure from his palm. Three skeins of delicate red - less red than a tainted brown resting in his hand, stained a lying hue from the fluorescent atmosphere that held them. He turned his hand over and watched them float down to the carpet, lost amidst the chunky yarn cushioning his feet. Then he turned in one fluid movement and sat gracefully before the mirror ascending from the blank top of the desk. Opening a drawer with a loose handle, Kurama picked out his comb of exquisite pearl and began to gently run it through the gnarly mass of hair. As the shuffling sound replaced the light's murmur, Kurama cast his eyes into the mirror, watching too intently the teeth of the comb separated his hair into straight sections, the sections separating into soft layers as the comb leapt free in his hand before returning to swim through the sea of pliant red.

Once, when Kurama had been injured after a mission, Hiei had combed his hair just in this way while the two of them sat under a tree. Blossoms kept falling onto their heads, catching in the comb. Becoming irritated, as only Hiei would by such a pretty annoyance, the fire demon had shifted so that Kurama lay back in his lap, shielded from the cascade of scented petals by the little demon's torso.

The smell of the flowers and of Hiei had put him to sleep. Now he felt his eyelids growing heavy. The wandering glimmer of the pearl comb in the face of the mirror caught his sway, lulling his vision. He faintly remembered when he stole this precious comb, just the night before he was cast into the mortal realm. Youko Kurama had changed forever that night. Remembering the highly vehement energy Youko possessed, bereft of weariness or of pity. Kurama's frown sharpened. As much as he knew the form was a part of him, sometimes the methods and desire the Youko possessed repulsed him. The creature was entirely ungentle, taking what he wanted, be it for beauty or for pleasure; Youko held nothing back.

Kurama set his comb down in the drawer and shut it, eyes musing his hand as he rocked the shaky handle of the drawer back and forth. But his fingers stilled on the old brass, and Kurama was compelled to look up into the mirror swiftly, freezing wires of fearful indignation clenching around him.

Karasu was framed classically in the doorway, darkness from the room behind him bleeding into the light. His face was smug, and held gingerly betwixt his death white fingers was a crimson flower, a beautiful rose. He brushed it against his face, the soft petals luxuriously cool.

He was at his feet in an instant, pulling on a rough pair of pants hanging over a chair. Karasu watched him hungrily, like some great cat before a kill. The rose was drawn back and forth over his lips ferally. When the demon took a step forward, Kurama stumbled back into the dresser, wincing as the big mirror rocked. "Karasu, why now-" His words died out as Karasu surrounded him, the muted warmth from his body driving Kurama back into the dresser, his knuckles white.

"I've brought you a rose, Kurama." He caressed the Fox's soft face appraisingly. "Such an alluring flower." Leaning closer, he pressed the flower to Kurama lips, sighing as the dark red brought out even more the deep green of the kitsune's eyes. Resting his lips against the other side of the aromatic plant, Karasu held the Fox's eyes until he saw something collapse. Then he lowered the flower from between them and quickly closed the space remaining, the cool influence of the red petals melting away as their heated lips moved sensuously together.

Kurama melted helplessly into the kiss, bare chest tasting the warm strip of flesh revealed by Karasu's dark shirt. His fingers connected at the curve of the demon's back, beneath the leather coat he wore. Karasu's hands held the back of his head, threading through his brushed hair. Sound; all sound was just from Karasu's breathing, the rustle of his coat. Karasu stiffened, then titled his head so that his hair fell over Kurama's head, shutting him into a shadowed world smelling like night wind.

Karasu stared at Hiei, relaxing when Kurama didn't react as he stiffened from surprise when the small demon walked through the door. He tilted his head, subtle power weaving into his hair as it fell across Kurama, enshrouding him in a spell of mute awareness. Hiei's red eyes were wide, his small mouth partly open. It was a funny sight. Karasu reveled in the crackling lock of their eyes, ravaging Kurama's mouth roughly as Hiei stood stunned, a stupefied observer as Karasu shoved his tongue to the back of Kurama's throat, clutching at the demon's slender form. He smiled against swollen lips as Hiei flinched upon hearing Kurama moan. Spite coursed through his veins hot and delicious. Truly malign intent shot from his glaring eyes as he shoved his hand down the back of Kurama's pants, pinching and kneading the flesh there, watching the utter sickness crossing Hiei's face in a myriad of stunned disdain. Cruel glee spilled from his demonic gaze. He drew back from Kurama, listening with wringing ears to the quiet gasps the kitsune took, and finally smirking with unlimited mirth as Kurama's bruised lips moved.

"Karasu," he whispered huskily.

Hiei blanched.

Holding the Fox close as Kurama curled up against his chest, Karasu's mean gaze bore triumphantly into Hiei's painful expression. Finally, he let his hair fall away. "Kurama, my love. It seems that someone has found us out." As Kurama blinked to awareness, and turned his head, Karasu murmured, "You really _are_ no competition for me, lone rider."

His eyes found Hiei amidst a storm of guilt and self loathing, sudden and strong. All that he saw was the depth of misery in Hiei's shining eyes before the fire demon flitted to the window and crashed out of it with an ear-splitting shower of glass falling behind him. Not thinking, Kurama threw himself at the window, nearly falling out of it, a name tearing hoarsely from his throat, "Hiei! HIEI!"

He wasn't spared a glance as Kurama went barreling passed him out the door. Closing his eyes, he could sense Kurama's essence moving away at a swift speed. Suffering an unwanted bittersweet smile, Karasu reopened his eyes and went to the desk, pulling open the rickety drawer and lifting the pearl comb from inside of it. A single strand of red hair lay caught in the comb's teeth, and Karasu watched it glinting gold in the filtered light pouring through the broken window. His eyes on the mirror, he ran it once through his own hair and brought it away. Now wrapped beside the red hair was a single black hair, glinting with a secret silver. He placed it back inside the drawer and turned to leave, pausing only to pick up the rose lying on the desk, brushing the cooly scented petals across his lips.

* * *

A/N: If it isn't too much trouble, I would REALLY appreciate feedback on this one. For some reason I'm nervous about it! Call it sixth chapter jitters. (_hugs_) Dasvadania!

* * *

**Villain**


	7. Love is Blind

A/N: THANX TO...  
**Ko-Krama:** Goodness, I'm so flattered!  
**Suny:** No need to beg, darling. I'm having way too much fun writing this!  
**rebekah:** Here it is!  
**Black Mirrror:** More suspense to come!  
**atrophying mind:** Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**Pat:** I was grinning the whole time I read your review. You're very perseptive dear! So, enjoy this chapter.  
**Padfoot B.:** Good graciousk, thank you very much!  
**Draven:** We'll see...  
**Whatcallmyself:** I'll do my very best to get your questions answered!  
**Youko-Akira:** Enjoy!  
**Silvermane1:** Yes, poor Hiei...  
**me myself and i:** Gee, thank you!  
**Rowan:** I'm tickled, darling! Thank you!  
**yoyoy9152:** Here it is!  
**The Alchemist:** Gracias! Espero te gusta esto capitulo! Erm, I hope that's right...)  
**Ninja Froggy:** This chapter's extra short, so sorry. But I hope you enjoy!  
**Black Rose:** Puctuality is the thief of time, but I'm still sorry for taking so long!  
**sanzoeclipsekuramaarehot:** THAAAAANK YOOOOU!  
**RedRoseKitsune:** Thank you, and do please stay alive for the end!  
**darksaphire:** I hope you like this one!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Love is Blind

How could he have done this? How could he have let such an incomprehensible thing happen? Kurama barraged himself as he sprinted through the dense woods. He drew a plant from his hair, the thorns slashing the thick foliage around him as he struggled through the undergrowth. As if the forest was on Hiei's side... listen to him, 'Hiei's side'. A vine snapped and whipped back at him, searing across his face. Feeling a razor slit of blood seep down into the corner of his eye, Kurama threw the thorny plant down and scrambled up into the trees. Hiei was much more agile in the air, and so Kurama would have to travel that way also. And the youkai's scent was sharper here, evidence that Hiei had taken this route.

It proved more difficult to move through the trees. Kurama didn't possess Hiei's light frame or ability to hover before dashing away. As he slid down another tree, the moist bark burning his palms, Kurama let go, barely wincing as branches broke across his back when he fell.

This was it. Hiei would never forgive him as long as either of them lived. That was a foolish thought; Hiei's anger would go beyond death. The demon had entrusted him with his heart, and Kurama had allowed his lust to get ahead of him.

Shame sprouted fresh with the tears that flowed from his eyes. He wiped them away viciously, frustrated, angry. Stumbling through a low patch of red berries, Kurama fell into a clearing. Immediately his nose picked up the pungent odor of death. His quick eyes honed in on the hulking beast lying off to the side, its beady little eyes glazed over and empty. Kurama stared at it, surprised.

"Now what would the fox be doing out here all alone?"

A simpering, keening voice pierced his thoughts, startling the rose whip into his hands. Kurama took a step back, toward the dead creature, as the elder Tuguro slunk into the clearing, his yellow eyes eagerly swallowing up the sight of Kurama's naked torso.

"The elder Tuguro," Kurama said. He took another step back, very aware of his obvious disadvantage to the powerful demon. "I want no fight."

"You would be much too tired for that," Tuguro shrieked, his screaming laughter jarring Kurama's nerve visibly. His slithering voice dropped low; "Karasu made sure of that, did he?"

There was nothing he could say. Faintly he remembered Karasu mentioning something about Tuguro never leaving the room; the older brother must have been present for... everything that took place on that night.

"Hmmm, your face says you've realized," he said in his cratchity way, long fingers stabbing randomly at the air. "Yes, now it is dawning on you! I heard everything that night. I was aware of every moan, and every kiss that dealt the fateful blows to the hold Hiei had on you. And I enjoyed it. You have a very beautiful scream, Kurama. Though I wonder how much more beautiful it would be if it were a cry of _pain_."

His gasp was sharp, jerking his chest as the elder Tuguro's elastic like limbs shot at him, wrapping around his middle tight enough to squeeze the rose whip from his grip. His breath was short and labored; he was in the coils of a very dangerous snake. Tuguro strolled down the length of his arms, the flesh dissapearing back into his body, until he stood nearly against the Fox. Kurama flinched as the grave-cold breath touched his face.

"The sounds you made painted perfect pictures of what was happening to you-so much that I think I could reanact them all perfectly." His tentacle like fingers stretched up and caught Kurama's face. The Fox's exquisite features were frozen in a look of terror, and Tuguro yowled with glee. He tightened his hold on the redhead and Kurama fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

If Tuguro kept this up Kurama would surely lose consciousness. He shuddered at the possibilities if that happened. Tuguro's eyes were glowing wickedly. Kurama coughed, a small bit of blood flecking his lips. The terrible coils contracted sharply, and Kurama couldn't help but cry out as all the air was crushed from him. Choking on the burning that spread up from his lungs, he gave a small, breathless groan as Tuguro lifted him into the air, his toes just brushing the ground. When his eyes were able to focus, the demon's face was close to his, the decaying breath drying on his lips. A blue tongue snaked out of the creature's wilted mouth, winding its way up to his face. Kurama kicked his legs out weakly, his chest aching as he pulled and twisted. Tuguro's tounge darted to his open mouth, but Kurama managed to turn his face away, hissing as the vile muscle pulsed against his cheek.

"The Fox becomes choosy?" Tuguro said harshly, shaking Kurama. "I can paralize your body so you can't move-you'll be helpless!"

That nerve-grinding laughter splintered in his ears. Kurama went keeling to the side as Tuguro let him go violently, only to catch his wrists again, the winding limbs dragging his hands above his head so that the Fox practicaly hung there.

"Surprises are amusing, but I think telling you what I plan to do is better-don't you think, Kurama?" His voice grew loud and obnoxious as his evil mind set to work shaping his darkest lusts. "Pleasure is meaningless without pain... I'll have you mindless! I won't use trickery and bribary like Karasu, no; I'll take you by force..."

"Put him down."

"Hiei," Kurama rasped in disbelief.

Hiei's fiery red eyes burned into Tuguro's wild stare.

"The betrayed lover," the imp wailed rackishly. "What would you want with this unfaithful baggage here." He shook Kurama. "The Fox is mine now."

"Release him." His sword glinted wickedly.

"He is of no use to you! He betrayed you!"

Hiei's eyebrow twitched, and Kurama winced at the pain in his shadowed eyes. "Hiei..."

"Shut up," he said sharply. Kurama's beautiful eyes widened. Glowering, Hiei turned back to the elder Tuguro. "I still have things to settle with that demon you're holding. Bastard, let him go."

Kurama limply sunk into the dirt on the ground, his teary eyes fixed unmoving on his lover. The demon didn't spare him a glance.

"Now leave."

"I did not release him to abide by your wishes! Now I am free to fight you for him." Tuguro's jagged teeth flashed.

Black fire ignited around Hiei, and in turn gray spirit energy crackled around Tuguro. They both leaped into the air, diving at each other quickly, each slashing at the other's vital points. A spray of blood descended, and Kurama choked; but it was Tuguro's. The monster snarled and crouched to leap again when a rustle at the edge of the clearing made all three turn to see the younger Tuguro enter. Alert, Kurama shakily came to his elbows, green eyes fierce. Hiei couldn't possibly fight both the brothers-or would he even, for him?

"Brother," the elder Tuguro railed. "Take the Fox, he is mine!"

The gaze peirced him even through the blank lenses and Kurama's arms buckled as his chest hit the dirt again. Tuguro's lips twitched in a cryptic smile.

"It doesn't seem like Kurama belongs to anyone but the moment's taker."

His hot breath stirred the dust, and Kurama glared seethingly at the big man, painfully aware of how helpless he must appear.

"There are things unsettled here," Tuguro said, not taking his eyes from Kurama's face. The weight of his gaze was taxing on the Fox.

Elder Tuguro screamed wretchedy and lunged onto his brother's shoulders like a spindly chimp, his dangerous gaze promising revenge on Hiei. But his eyes changed when they rested on Kurama, some of the dark lust returning. "Someday, Kurama," he cackled.

Kurama got to his feet unsteadily, looking after the two shapes that disappeared into the woods. His cheeks felt hot, and he hesitated in turning, meeting Hiei's blank gaze reluctantly. "Thank you for saving me Hiei-that might have been my life."

"Well, it's my life now," Hiei spat bitingly. And without any preamble he launched himself at Kurama, sword arm falling back to strike.

His whip would be too late, so Kurama dove to the side, rolling onto his knees. Pain sketched his diaphram from the hold Tuguro had kept on him, but he didn't waste any time, just missing Hiei's blade again as he dodged. "Hiei!" he yelled, rose whip spiraling up to deflect the twirling sword. "You plan to kill me?" He yelped, throwing an arm over his face, falling onto his back as Hiei lunged at him, leading with his sword. When no pain tore his skin, Kurama lowered his arm, staring wonderingly up into Hiei's furnace like gaze.

The little demon ripped the whip from the redhead's hand, crushing the rose in his fingers. Kurama blinked, shirnking back into the ground. Hiei thrust his hand into the dirt, gathering a thick bunch of red air, and yanked it up brutaly. His glare silenced the kitsune's small sound of protest. Gritting his teeth, he wrapped the hair tighter, forcing Kurama's head to crane over painfully. His anger overflowed his limbs and he pressed the sharp blade of his sword to the Fox's chest, drawing blood. "Do I plan to kill you?"

Kurama closed his eyes. "Hiei-"

"You have done more with him, with Karasu. He's had your body, but I saw he had your heart too."

"No! Please, Hi-"

The blade cut deeper and Kurama fell silent, Hiei moving his face very close. The green eyes he'd always trusted wouldn't look at him now, and he threw his sword away. Those eyes came around, and Hiei slapped Kurama hard across the face, bitterly pleased with the small sound of disbelief that whispered from the kitsune's lips. But when again the green gaze turned to him, tears welling in their depths, Hiei gently lowered his head and licked the blood on Kurama's chest away. Then, without looking back, he flitted out of sight.

Kurama sat up, gasping. His hand flew to his stomach, holding the stinging cut there. He had a strong urge to follow Hiei, yet part of him held back.

_Don't bother._

He shook his head. "He can't have gone too far-"

_Go back, Suuichi._

The voice was unmistakable. Kurama blanched. "Youko!"

_Don't be a fool and keep chasing after the half breed. Karasu is _worth_ us._

His heart beat louder, banging in his chest. "What do you mean." Somehow it wasn't a question, it was an accusation. "I will not abandon Hiei." Against his will, a warm sensation centered in his groin, and Kurama moaned, a forced vision of Karasu's face pushing into his thoughts. Suddenly he felt Karasu's hard hands grabbing at him, nails scraping down his back, twining fingers tangling in his hair. He cried out, the sensation of hot lips closing over his own mouth overpowering. "Youko," he growled, panting, "Stop this-"

_Now it is time I took over._

"Leave me alone..."

Kurama crashed to the ground, writhing around. The fight was never one sided when he changed, even willingly. His human body always rebelled against the invasion from inside. Now the feeling of being drowned out of himself grew stronger, and Kurama clawed the ground. Damage a Youko is capable of most times can never be righted. The lust that gripped the kitsune's mind was treacherously insistent, driving him over onto his knees. If a body had been close, the suppressed power of the Youko would have swept down upon them without mercy, and even as Kurama feared for his own soul, a spark of pity ignited for any creature that got in Youko's way. They would not live to tell the tale. Eyes a formidable mix of colors, Kurama arched back into the dirt. His red hair bled into brilliant silver, green eyes swamping in gold. With his last thought he cursed the special potion he had taken to strengthen his Youko side. Then he shoved deep down into the Youko's conscience, bolted down by powerful mental bindings that cut rigidly into his imprisoned mind.

Youko Kurama stood to his full height. Wrinkling his nose, he plucked a red hair from his head and dropped it. "It's overdo occasion for you to step aside, Suuichi." He turned his face, hieghtened senses reaching out like prowling snakes. Golden eyes narrowed, a thin smile splitting his mouth. On the edge of his reach he could detect Karasu's energy. The demon was alone, and thinking of Suuichi. For a moment Youko indulged in the dark thoughts of the demon, licking his lips. "You wish to do that to Suuichi, but I think I will try it out on you." Inside, deeper down than he had ever sent him, Kurama pleaded in a tiny, faint voice. Youko crushed it, banishing his weaker self. He was coming for the black haired demon; he had been at rest too long, and his body was thirsty.

* * *

A/N: Oh my goodness, don't hate me for making Youko mean! Or Hiei cruel! Or making Elder Tuguro horny! Ah, but don't you dare think the weirdness is over, my friends!

**Villain**


	8. Poetic Justice

  
A/N: THANX TO...  
Drisowen: I'm never punctual, but I'm glad you enjoy it!  
shinzona: (_giant grin_) Your compliments and suggestions have been graciously filed! Thanks!  
Ko-krama: (_crying_) I'm a baad author; I'm always to slow to post, and it's so mean to such lovely and supportive reviewers like you! (_sobby soggy hug_)  
darksaphire: Sorry for keeping you in suspense, stay alive!  
Jaganshi Melfina Kaiba: Tell me if I crossed that love/hate line between Youko and Karasu, because I know I toed it!  
Krato's Angel: (_teary eyes_) MY writing, beautiful? Thank you!  
gaara-no-suna: Oh dear, I'm not sure if you'll enjoy this chapter!  
LadySilveRose: Thanks SO much for the spelling help, goodness me! (_embarrassed_) So... a year I've been chipping away at this story? WOOOOW. I didn't know!  
silver-dagger-113: Hope I didn't string out your suspense too long!

Not that this chapter won't be a cliffhanger...

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Poetic Justice**

His long dormant lust peaked at the sight of Karasu. The demon had no knowledge of his presence with his back turned, and that made Youko lick his lips. For long moments he allowed the demon to move freely, all the while constructing delicious ways in which to immobilize Suuichi's oppressor. Youko wasted no time in loosening the cloth straps on his shirt, preparing to disrobe whilst undressing Karasu with his eyes. The light breeze thinned out by the trees would slightly lift the ebony strands sliding over Karasu's shoulders. Instead of this wind, he imagined his fingers entangling in the soft hair and wrenching it back, exposing a white throat for him to feast on.

In all of his years as a thief he had stolen many hearts and captured many wills. Some nights raiding castles he would fine some treasure greater than gold waiting for his skillful hands. Suuichi, he thought, You've tortured me by keeping me latent so long in that human body. I've almost forgotten what it feels like to have someone...

"Given up on the fire demon?" Karasu smirked. Kurama's presence was strong, and Karasu could smell his arousal. "Your beauty takes nothing from your mind, Kurama. Smart enough to let Hiei go, and smart enough to see that you belong only to me. That you belong only _under_ me."

The demon's back was most appealing. Apparently he had chosen not to wear his long black cloak this time, and his shirt was much too thin, made of delicate cloth. Youko's eyes glinted. Easy to tear. As a sensual demon he disdained clothing, and took an educated guess as to how Karasu would look without it. He saw Karasu differently than his weaker self. Karasu was in truth a beautiful creature. Suuichi had no inclination to observe, and had closed his eyes too many times for Youko to have procured a vision of Karasu fit for memory.

Pushing white cloth off his shoulders, Youko slowly began to peel his clothing away, eyes still devouring Karasu. The demon was playing coy, keeping his back turned. Youko enjoyed it. Sunlight warmed his skin and glittered in his hair. He petted it lovingly; how pretty it would look entwined with Karasu's hair. The delicious contrast was tantalizing. A silent command went to the trees, and the branches reached in to each other, embracing. Youko did not want this liaison interrupted. Into the air seeped the faintest of mist meant to slow Karasu's muscles. Karasu looked up, Youko held his breath as the smooth hair slid like black water over pale shoulders, revealing a bare back. The demon was teasing him. He smiled. Yes, a beautiful creature.

"Such an odd light, Kurama. It will only compliment you though, won't it? My Fox, my precious, beautiful-" He stopped, staring at the seven foot Youko gazing dreamily at him with intoxicating eyes. Beneath the mask his lips quivered, but only slightly. Automatically venom began to drip over his crimson nails, burning and hissing in the grass when it fell. The sense of heat gathered in his eyes, focusing in his pupils and turning them red. Youko. Not Kurama, but _Youko_. An enemy, not his Fox. Karasu's mind wrapped around this information, and immediately he realized the space was closing as the trees bent into each other, and Youko stood there naked before him, his intention painted clearly across his face, the color of vicious lust flowing from his eyes. Kurama has such beautiful eyes, such a beautiful face. He pictured the kitsune, but he could only recall that worried look. That look bothered him; it didn't suit Kurama. And who was this demon, this legend who thought he could replace Karasu's Fox. He took in the long silver hair and pale golden eyes, and a mask just as solid as his metal one crawled into place over his countenance. "Was I too much for him?"

His nakedness didn't seem to intimidate the demon as the glowing blue eyes remain fixed to his. He hadn't missed all those thoughts flitting around Karasu's startled conscience. Every single one seeped clearly out of the icy eyes, and Youko was amused by the fact that fire still burned amidst the cold blue. He sensed a fight, he sensed victory. Tapping his lips, Youko walked to the side, passing close to the demon, smelling his hair and only a faint sense of fear. Being so close excited him, and his languid tail curled impatiently around the backs of his knees. Audaciously he reached forward and ran a hand down Karasu's back, disappointed by the clothing. Clothing. It was one thing he never stole. No demon ever enjoyed anything while clothed. There was nothing worthwhile to do while clothed... except steal.

Now Karasu's eyes moved over Youko, taking him in with leisurely patience. His lips twitched. "Have you something in mind, kitsune?"

Youko stopped, turning his head so that he confronted Karasu, his perfectly symmetrical face slipping to the side. A graceful hand rested on a curving white cheek. He shrugged, only slightly. His eyes fell half closed in demure innocence. Then he reached out and with no inhibitions ripped the mask from Karasu's face, snapping the band and tearing a few hairs along with it. The demon's lips looked delicious. Youko purred, low in his throat, and any demon who heard that would not leave unsatisfied--or at least they would not leave unadulterated. He wanted those lips, that down turned mouth, he wanted to devour them. The stifling sense of another warm body covered him like soft snow. Kurama, you've done me wrong. I can't hold myself back.

Karasu didn't move. His eyes narrowed slightly as Youko tossed the mask casually behind him. Karasu crossed his arms over his chest and forced an enduring smirk. But he stiffened when Youko moved to him, the strong white hands slipping under his hair. He was clutched in Youko's arms, silvery hair just settling over the both of them, twining around black tresses. Quiet eyes beseeched his gaze and Karasu answered, struggling to keep the nonchalant defiance in his face, although he did not feel it. Youko's presence was like Toguro's; there was no telling what would happen. That sort of uncertainty wrenched at his stomach. A hand maneuvered him so that his head fell back over a cool palm. Youko was looking down at him in unquestionable superiority, head only at a slight incline. The demon was no less astonishing close up, no less unreal. Karasu clenched his teeth. Beauty he could not destroy, beauty he could not posses. But Youko was no beauty. Karasu saw him as vile poison, dripping from the petals of a rose.

Running his fingers inside of Karasu's already lowered shirt, Youko leaned forward to kiss the demon. As he drew closer, lids falling over his clouded eyes, the burning connection between any kiss began to crackle to life. Ah, this was the best part. A shared kiss could conquer more than rape of the body. There could exist no feeling in carnal activity, but there must be feeling in a kiss. As his lips brushed Karasu's mouth, he felt the other demon jerk back, blue eyes firing into him before he could even gather a taste. Muscles under his fingers tightened, and his abandoned mouth curved up nastily. "Mistake," he tutted quietly. He gripped Karasu's waist with hard fingers and brought the demon to him roughly. _So long_. His body sang. They were so close that he could see the angry fire running through the veins of Karasu's icy blue eyes and it only enticed him. Inhaling Karasu's small panting breaths which hit his face, Youko whispered, his eyes trailing down to Karasu's already blushing mouth, "You know very well what I want. In the past you never hesitated." For emphasis he dug his hands into a tapered waist and pressed so close he could feel the outline of ribs against his stomach.

"You're comparing yourself to Kurama?"

"There is no comparison." His grip tightened, Karasu's eyes gleamed. "He took your abuse. I take you."

Golden eyes bore into him mercilessly. Youko's hard body imprinted itself through his clothes. Anger ran rampant in Karasu that the kitsune would dare impose himself on him. This thief would not accomplish this caper. "I will not be taken."

"Said the treasure to the bandit." He didn't care how he had Karasu, but he would. Though he really had no patience for a fight. Time was never on his side. Certain plants could cure that ill, and he would have a panting, wanton creature begging for every perversion. But, as tempting as a whorish Karasu would be, he thought with a smirk, there exists no real joy in the act if a lover is drugged or induced with artificial passions. Have them as they are. A thief does not take time to polish the gold he steals. Besides, he believed enough in his own talents to have the stubborn demon pleading. There is no better stimulant than raw friction. He laughed, moving past Karasu's face to bury his nose in the plait black hair, grinding his hips into his counterpart. With a flash of nails, the light shirt fluttered to the ground in two pieces as he tore it away.

The air rolled over his back and he watched Youko's fingers, as if from the sidelines, as they delicately moved over his torso, just over the skin. The white nails looked alien and cruel, the shimmering sheen of white on the pale skin looked nothing like Kurama's creamy complexion. He bared his teeth. "I'll get revenge." Karasu said it convincingly. He had told Toguro the same thing. But he sounded so childish. He hated Toguro, and he feared Youko, only because the Fox was looking to take the only thing of his Toguro didn't have yet.

"You think you'll take this out on Suuichi."

"I'll kill him."

"But not touch his face?"

"Not his face. His beautiful face belongs to me." Karasu flashed his teeth again.

"When I'm finished with you, all you will see in his face is my face. Every time you close your eyes, I'll be there." He turned his head and felt the black strands of hair tickle his cheeks and catch in his eyelashes. "Laughing at you."

"All that will be in his face is death. Only death, and his beauty frozen forever. His eyes still, his hair soft and cold..."

"And you are not drawn to my eyes, you do not want to feel my hair?" He pulled away."I am not beautiful to you."

"No, you're not."

Youko backhanded him savagely, watching with a cold expression as Karasu absorbed the blow, his head only turning to the side. "Yes I am. You only fear me, and what I am going to do to you. Suuichi could never do this to you, and that is why, partly, you wanted him. Karasu, Karasu," he chanted, drawing the demon to him like a child to a parent. His embrace was possessive. "Would you truly have killed him--will you? Or would you rather keep him? He is the first beauty you want to keep, alive. Don't you? Not anymore though, not now that I am here. You'll want to kill him now, just to get rid of me. But otherwise, you'd keep him to have him."

"I destroy what I like-"

"No, no. Suuichi is different. You would have him chained to your bed every night as long as he lasted. Every night you'd get him moaning and crying... I've had such company, and it is like nothing else to rule someone entirely. And not even Youko has taken complete control of Suuichi. What I would give to be separate from him, merely so long as to ravage him. Mmm, tell me what it was like, Karasu."

Karasu's eyes had paled, and his breath rasped between his teeth.

"Tell me what he tasted like, if solely to sate my fantasies. One day I'll get him to myself, and I'll be far worse a tyrant lover than you ever were." His tongue flashed out and lapped at an ear. Karasu actually gasped, and Youko pressed him, enjoying his own image of Suuichi as he let his lust control the words he spoke. "I donÕt know which I would do first... take him from behind or watch his face twist in resistance to my advances. Could you imagine, Karasu, what torture I have endured? Seeing his flesh in the mirror as my own, and wanting it."

The demon's hands were roaming over his body absently; light, maddening touches. Karasu hated the gentleness. Youko's tail swished up as brushed across his stomach. He coughed quietly, "Ironic."

"Hmm?" he rested his mouth next to Karasu's throat, indulging in the vibrations of the soft voice and the dark invigorating scent that entrapped his senses. "You want to break out of that body, only to become one with it again."

A rakish grin brought sharp teeth in contact with skin. Youko lightly grazed Karasu's jaw line as he raised his head. Grabbing fistfuls of silk strands, he tugged painfully on Karasu's hair. "Yes, but before I master Suuichi, I desire to mount you. You're a ravishing creature, and in my prime I would have taken you as a bed mate."

His body actually shook as Youko bent his head, white hands still buried in Karasu's hair. A trail of kisses fired down each of his arms, a tongue swirling at the insides of his elbows. Each finger was inserted in a hot mouth and Karasu silently groaned as the magic tongue appeared around, under, over each digit. As a fluffy tail flirted up his side, Karasu ground his teeth down. One hand left his hair, gingerly untangling itself. It moved to his chest, a combination of nails and soft finger pads tortured his nipples to the point of flushed redness. The pain was secondary to the outrage of his bodily reaction. These were no advanced maneuvers Youko was using, it was just something about how he moved. A whispery intake of breath answered Youko's movement that brushed one of the velvet ears against the skin just above the waist of Karasu's pants.

The intimacy was absent, and it bothered Youko. A kiss to seal the deal was in order. He had only waited to get that red mouth as he wanted it. Open, moist. Youko moved to stand in front of Karasu, waiting for blue eyes to lift. He'd expected more fight out of the youkai, more delicious resistance. Not that he was disappointed, the youkai was probably biding his time. Stepping forward, he took the demon in his arms again, one limb going around to hold his lower back, the other resting on the back of his head. Youko came near enough so that hot breath wetted both their lips and Karasu stared at him, minute trepidation making Youko lick his own lips.

Youko arched his head forward, engulfing Karasu's scandalized mouth with his own. The demon reacted quickly, snapping his lips shut, but Youko roughly took hold of his chin and squeezed, hard enough that Karasu was forced to unclench his jaw. Youko shoved his tongue inside Karasu's mouth, lips searing the demon's with suppressed heat aged by his imprisonment. His need began to burn between his legs, reacting to the conscious weight of Karasu's hips resting tensely against his. Long fingers ran through silky black hair. Karasu tasted like the dirtiest sexual thought, such a tantalizing perversion. "I'm going to split you in two," he promised huskily, lips still entangled in Karasu's mouth.

With a jerk of his head, Karasu broke away. A low hiss slipped through his teeth as nails dug into his back. Against his will his body arched into Youko, and he felt the kitsune's heat wedge between his legs.

"Silly fool," Youko murmured, tilting his head to catch the youkai's lips. But Karasu drew away. For a moment Youko had him. Now he looked down into Karasu's eyes, and saw the beginning of a fight. The demon's body was against his, he could feel the warm skin next to his own. "You deny me one kiss?"

Fists clenching and unclenching, whole body trembling, Karasu glared at Youko, infuriated by the demon's condescending smirk. Attacking him wasn't an option, not in his own territory. He growled when Youko ignored his contempt and proceeded to kiss his face, mockingly detouring around his mouth. Then his knees gave out as Youko shoved him down, catching his hair before he fell back further. Breathing heavily, Karasu glared darkly at the fox's erect organ before him. "Anything you put in my mouth gets severed."

"You _would_ do that," he sighed, dissapointed. "I suppose I'll only get you one way today. Pity. Deciding is so hard." He crouched down, exposing himself shamelessly. Karasu glanced down, unabashed. "On your back? Your stomach? Perhaps on your knees. Of course, I can string you up with my plants and have you that way, completely helpless."

Helpless. He would never be helpless. Only the weak and pathetic were helpless. Boldness overtook him and Karasu stood quickly and flashed his burning red nails. "This poison will shrivel them."

Youko threw back his head and laughed, drawing his body up enough to lay his head against a jutting hip bone. "My plants?"

"And anything else would bound me with."

On his knees, Youko looked back up at Karasu, and chuckled. He had thought the quivering in the demon's limbs was fear, or possibly arousal. By the murky eyes that glared heavily down at him, he was far off. "You're angry?" No, not anger, not completely. He placed his hand over Karasu's groin and bared his teeth lechurously. Maybe he wasn't so far off. "You're making this easy."

"Damn you," Karasu said calmly.

"Poor sport," Youko hissed as he yanked down Karasu's pants harshly, jarring the demon's entire frame. An unsteady hand fell on his shoulder and Youko's eyes glinted. "Yes?"

"I _won't_ make this easy for you, Fox." He raised his face as Youko stood, the fox casually dropping his pants to the ground. The kitsune leaned into him, slowly drawing his black hair away so that it hung down his back. His scent was so different from Kurama; Kurama smelled warm.

"Use your anger." He kissed the demon's hand gently, running his tongue along the red nails enticingly. "It can be the best motivation," he said, voice perfectly smooth and unpenetrably cold. He slowly drew a finger into his mouth, then pulled it back out, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of it. "I'm going to take you, Karasu. And take you again if I like. As far as your endurance will allow, and as far as time permits. Whichever breaks first." Cruelly his hand dove between Karasu's legs and tightened. The demon uttered a small gasp, ending in a low snarl.

The rush of unexpected pleasure shocked him. Youko's fingers kneaded the flesh, then paused. Obnoxiously, Karasu gave him a biting grin, "What are you waiting for?"

"You're playing with fire."

"I'm in the mood for a fight." Fingers sank into his black hair and yanked it back. Karasu didn't make a sound, though the movement was sharp. "Pain doesn't translate to me," he said cooly, jaw clenching. "That was what drew me to Kurama. He feels everything."

Youko drew his lips back over his teeth. "I'll strip you of every resolve." Tail swishing against the backs of his knees, he stroked the side of Karasu's face, plants sweeping in to obediently lift dark hair out of the way. "You will feel anything I want you to. Karasu," he said bitingly into the demon's cheek, "I want you to drown in me."

Karasu didn't appreciate the jibe. He turned his face away. Youko's fingers brushed his nipples again.

"This means Toguro has never had you?" The sultry comment was staged as innocent.

His voice was rough. "Toguro takes his pleasure in fighting, and only that."

"Tell me what it felt like taking Suuichi. You've avoided that." The luxurious tail curled around Karasu's waist from behind, brushing him gently across the groin. Lips pressed to the back of Karasu's neck, and Youko moved his hands slowly down the demon's arms to grip his fingers, bending his arms back so that Karasu caressed his own chest. Smiling at the strangled growl from the blushing lips, he drew Karasu's hands over the pale chest, watching as gaunt fingers hesitantly complied.

It felt strangely arousing. Karasu pushed it down. "Trying to weaken my will?"

"You're not resisting. Gentle touches can torture as much as pain."

Karasu looked away as his fingers bent under Youko's hands, exploring his own form. He felt the Fox's body press up against him, the thick fur of the tail entangling in his fingers. Karasu expelled a shallow breath, Youko guiding his hands down between his legs. He had wanted to do this to Kurama, make the kitsune touch himself. "I was rough with him." Youko wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him back so that the pale lips were on his ear. Karasu closed his eyes as the white tail brushed back and forth between his legs, drawing up the cleft of his backside slowly.

"I should only return the favor."

Without any warning, Karasu was split from behind, Youko filling him to the hilt with burning pain. He bit out a cry, jerking forward, and moaning when the Fox tore out of him. Knees hitting the grass, Karasu dug his fingers into the ground, teeth gritted hard as the Fox walked around to his front, white tale mockingly wiping the hair out of his face.

"Did you have Suuichi on his knees? No, that wouldn't be your style, Karasu." Easily slipping his fingers around the demon's neck, Youko tilted his head up. "You would want to see his face."

"Fox," he hissed, clutching at Youko's arms, slicing at the white skin with his red nails. The other hand came up to catch him across the face, but he grabbed Youko's wrist and held it tightly. Their eyes clashed before Youko pulled him close, arms encircling him around his back. The kitsune kissed his face, each fluttering affection soft. When his mouth was covered, Karasu pushed forward violently, biting at Youko's lips. This time the Fox gave out first, wrenching Karasu back by the hair.

Wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, eyes coy, he crawled up into the demon's lap. Youko leaned into Karasu, pushing him down over the grass, grinding his hips into him. His tail flopped over his shoulder to cover Karasu's mouth as the demon opened it to speak. "Hush, keep that weapon of yours silent." Each word took his mouth further down Karasu's body. A flap of hair fell into his eyes and he looked up into Karasu's blue gaze seductively. "Let us see what flavor you are," he said huskily. Blue eyes widened, red lips parted. He wrapped expert fingers around Karasu's arousal and dipped his head.

"Uhn!" Karasu snapped his lips shut, unwilling to give Youko the satisfaction. Still stubborn, he lay his head back and shut his eyes, imagining Kurama's velvet mouth around him, Kurama's hot tongue driving shoots of pleasure up his spine. He was engulfed deeper, and a ragged moan tore from his throat: "Kurama..."

Light shifted in Youko's eyes. His lips drew back from his teeth and he derisively bit down. Above him, Karasu jerked. Eyes filled with demure warning, Youko leaned back. "Did I manage hurt you?" he asked daintily.

"I've told you, pain is different to me."

Silver hair rained down over his shoulders as he shook his head. Karasu's fingers played with the strands absently, blue eyes regarding him cooly. He kissed him deeply, arching into the white body, purring low in his throat when Karasu responded. The demon's body was pressed flat to the ground, black hair splayed around his face. Crystal blue eyes slid half shut. Youko's mouth watered, a separate ache starting in his groin. Beneath him, Karasu breathed deeply, his body trembling. The demon was fighting his seduction, and Youko lowered his head so his bangs brushed Karasu's hip bone. A sharp breath signaled arousal as the demon's skin jerked in response.

"...Fox."

He lay his cheek on Karasu's chest, fingers idly massaging the stiff nipples rising in painful reaction. "Fight all you want, but resisting will only make you more desirable." He reached his hand down, hovering over Karasu's groin just enough so that suggestive heat could torture his victim. He brushed the slight rise of a rib.

"Ah," Karasu sighed, "I will think of Kurama and his beautiful red hair."

Scowling, Youko snarled, "Insolent." His fingers wrapped around Karasu's core and the demon arched off the ground, breathy laughter making golden eyes flash. Infuriated and hot, Youko squeezed his hand and dove down to swallow the demon's mouth harshly, muffling his laughter. Karasu's lively eyes glared back into his own and Youko growled deep in his throat as the demon bit his lip. "You won't think of anything but how I'm dominating you," he whispered into Karasu's ear, hands stroking down the long white torso. His tail drew along the inside of the demon's thigh and Karasu sighed. He grabbed the demon and roughly turned him onto his stomach. Karasu's breath was crushed out of his body, black hair sliding forward to spill over the ground. Youko lay over him, mouth hot next to his ear. "You _will_ beg."

"Do your worst, beautiful Fox," Karasu whispered heatedly. "I won't deny my lust for you."

"Want me in you, demon?" Youko asked with his sinister lips, pressed to the back of Karasu's head. He maneuvered his hips, rubbing them up against Karasu's backside. The demon under him hissed quietly between his teeth. Youko sneered, "Just ask."

"No." Karasu gave a sketchy chuckle.

"Very well," Youko murmured. "You brought this on yourself." The fingers of one hand snaked down to Karasu's backside, and he was greeted with a slow groan as he felt his way inside. "I just may stop right here-"

"I'll... kill you." His breathing was becoming difficult as the Youko explored.

"Sweet thing," he licked a line up Karasu's spine. "Now is it here?" He jabbed his fingers deeper brutally, but Karasu only grunted. "Here?" Again, with the same reaction. Frustrated, Youko twisted his fingers, teeth bared. "Or here," he whispered in triumph as Karasu's mouth fell open silently. "Ah."

No, that was too much. Karasu took his opportunity as Youko chortled and twisted his body miraculously, arm flying back and locking awkwardly around the Youko's neck. He pulled, ignoring the claws that scratched at him and flipped the fox over him, slamming the long body, back down, into the grass. Without a moment's hesitation Karasu followed, hopping lithely over the kitsune, red nails digging into the tendons of the demon's wrists as he held them above a writhing Youko's head. Tickled with himself, he leaned down over his would-be captor and smiled, laying a soft kiss below each golden eye. They blazed heatedly, nearly spitting sparks. Karasu suckled the youkai's throat, grazing the skin with his teeth. "Much better this way, Youko. Though I would rather indulge myself in Kurama." He smiled when Youko's eyes narrowed. "Your face doesn't have the depth of emotion like his. A statue," he murmured, drawing his tongue up the line of Youko's jaw. "I wonder if the sounds you'll make will be different from Kurama. He whimpered and gasped so beautifully. Although death will have you both silent. And I don't think I'll wait for the tournament match to take your life, Youko. Perhaps your face will become Kurama's again when I kill you."

"Don't think I'd make a nice trophy?" Youko spat.

"You're pretty, Fox. But you're no Kurama."

Relaxing, Youko stared up meditatively at Karasu. I still have my tricks, Karasu, he thought, And my mercy has just evaporated.

* * *

A/N: I had to edit the heck out of this thing and eventually chop a chunk off and stick in the next chapter. So... I'll try to get 9 up fast! Hugs and kisses!

_Villain_


	9. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

THANX TO...

Ko-krama: (_huge smile_)

Drisowen: Hee, hee. Yes, very bad youko.

MikaSamu: Ack, I tried to hurry!

Kuranga108: Oh yeah, he breaks it all right!

AspirinForYourHeadache: Gee, I'm blushing! Thank you!

Silvermane1: Thanks!

darksaphire: And he does take 'em out! Woot!

silver-dagger-113: Well, I try. (_grin_)

KatieKurama: I'm glad you like it!

**...&..**.

**CHAPTER NINE: PARTING IS SUCH SWEET SOR****ROW**

"Karasu," he breathed, arching his hips suggestively. "Kiss me, Karasu."

A stiff arousal rubbed between his legs. He shut his eyes and smirked. "Why should I waste my time?"

"You have already admitted your lust for me." He leaned his head forward and lapped at Karasu's mouth. "Take advantage."

"Some trick," Karasu said, "isn't going to work." His nails dug deeper, slicing skin. Youko's gaze didn't shift. Lips growing warm as they glided along Youko's neck, Karasu bared his teeth and cut into the demon's throat.

Youko shuddered convulsively. He hadn't expected the demon to drink his blood from him. For a moment he pondered using a plant to infuse his blood with poison. Karasu would be dead. When the demon bit deeper into his neck, Youko closed his eyes in pain. No, he wouldn't kill Karasu. He wanted an audience to watch him destroy the demon. A low growl whispered out his mouth while teeth ground down around his flesh. Above his head, his wrists twisted in Karasu's grip. More blood flowed, his breath becoming shallow. Would Karasu suck him dry? He bucked against the demon, throwing his head from side to side to dislodge the teeth. Like a creeping snake his tail curled about his waist and wound around Karasu's neck. The demon bit deeper, grinding his teeth. Youko cried out angrily.

The blood was hot and poured into his mouth in deep swallows. He felt Youko's tail, but ignored it. Drain the Youko, get Kurama's whole body, caught in still death, perfect. The heat between his legs was pulsing agonizingly with the Fox's steaming blood coating his tongue. Karasu drew back, gasping, tearing the tail from his throat. Drops of blood fell into Youko's hair as Karasu leaned over him, noticing with pleasure the demon's drowsy eyes and slack limbs. "I like you this way," he said thickly, licking the red from his lips.

Youko blinked dully. Underneath lowered lashes, sharp eyes stared in concentration passed Karasu's jubilant face.

Sitting up, Karasu reached down and rolled the Youko's erection in his hands. The pale body arched, a deep sigh straying out past bluish lips. He'd drank so much of Youko. With steady hands he touched the spots of blood among the silvery white strands of hair. The red looked so pretty...

The limb of a god wrapped with devilish precision around his middle and tore him up from Youko. His upper body jerked forward, pulled over further as vines entangled in his hair. Then Karasu was yanked upright, his whole body arching back. He was staring straight up into the sky, mouth thrown open as the monstrous vine around his middle tightened, thinner versions veining off to hold his legs and arms. Savagely his legs were splayed open, arms forced up behind his back. Chest and hips thrust forward provocatively, he watched with grudging surprise while Youko rose from the ground, brushing a hand over the wound on his neck. It disappeared.

He grabbed Karasu's face and kissed him fiercely. "No more playing, you dangerous little fool."

"Bitter, Youko?"

The vines moved threateningly. Youko lightly slapped Karasu's cheek. "Watch what you say or I'll grow thorns."

"You'd only be taking back what I took from you. Just remember, I had you first. I had your very essence flowing down my throat-"

"Still thirsty?" Youko's tendrils dragged Karasu down and the tiny vines in his hair, like fingers, squeezed.

He felt Youko press against his lips and he turned his face away as effectively as possible. "That would be to your disadvantage."

The Fox stared down at him for a moment before his smile turned positively evil. Karasu's eyes widened. "Who said you would be drinking from your mouth?" Deliciously, Karasu hissed at him, vines almost with a careless nature driving the demon to his knees. Then the vines holding his hand brought them around and shoved them down. Youko observed the wanton position appraisingly. He sauntered to Karasu's back and brought a hand resoundingly across the flaunted backside. Another low hiss from the red mouth. Youko kneeled, leaning down over Karasu, his arousal rubbing against the demon's back. His nipples stiffly reacted to the angry trembling of Karasu's body and he lay still, snug against his victim.

"It seems only _appropriate_ Karasu," he murmured, nuzzling the demon's hair. He turned Karasu's face to kiss the demon deeply, tasting him. As he bit down on a supple lip, his hips jarred against Karasu. A delicious cry ripped from the white throat and Youko nearly drowned it out with his own snarl. He thrust again, arms winding tightly around Karasu's chest, teeth biting into the back of his neck when the demon threw back his head. Arms and teeth holding Karasu to him, he began to ride the demon, growling with each vicious thrust he fed him, nails scratching over a shallow chest, tracing blindly over heaving ribs. Karasu moaned helplessly, angrily, his spine arching deliciously downward.

The erotic pounding of Youko's thrusts choked him and Karasu writhed, blistering heat shredding his insides. Overwhelming pressure centered between his legs, each thrust a stimulation.

Stemming from his groin, Youko felt an staggering heat consuming him. He began jerk the demon's hips roughly into him, breathing in time with Karasu's quiet whimpers. But his spite proved stronger. Releasing the back of Karasu's neck, he stilled his hips, posed halfway out. Beneath him Karasu made a strangled sound. He held agonizingly still, waiting while Karasu gasped and shoved back onto him, trying to build friction. "As long as it takes you, Karasu," he said waveringly.

"Damn you, Fox," he said. "Finish it." The vines melted away. Karasu allowed himself to be pulled up against Youko's chest. His fingers wrapped around himself and he uttered a guttural cry as Youko shoved viciously into him again.

He reveled in the bruises blossoming magically beneath his fingers. Karasu was whimpering against him, moaning wantonly. He shifted, moving harder, teeth cutting through his own lips as he beat into Karasu. The electric pressure pulling as he slid in and out of the demon was explosive. Youko closed his eyes, still thrusting with wild abandon, the wet heat building between his legs.

Shamefully he was shoving back in cadence with Youko's thrusts, meeting him with equal vivacity. Karasu felt the terrible humiliation that this irony cursed him with. The bruised anger he felt had turned into dangerous lust and he thrust back harder onto the Fox, pushing his own arousal back through his hands. He felt the end rising in boiling waves of shameful pleasure. Then the Fox's hand reached under him and found his throbbing core. He choked as skilled fingers tormented him, keeping his own hands from interfering. Then mindless, Karasu turned his head at the Youko's command and kissed the moist mouth. The kiss engulfed his mouth and he whimpered into it, the soft sweeps of Youko's tongue an ironic twist to the violence of the demon's ravaging him. Skin on fire, arousal weeping drops of unspeakable agony, Karasu attempted his last effort of control. He reached behind himself and down into the burning inferno that flared with the friction of their bodies. Each time Youko exited his body, dragging himself out before forcibly pushing back in, Karasu squeezed the base of Youko's erection. He smiled when the heavy pants in his ear turned into breathless laughter. Youko shook his head, silvery hair trailing around Karasu's front. His rhythm was becoming erratic, Karasu jerking sharply as each unexpected thrust scorched his walls with excruciating precision. Faster, faster. Karasu wrapped his fingers around Youko's fingers and pumped himself viciously, teeth gnashing as the razor edge of heat started arcing.

Fighting the dizzying waves of intense pleasure that wracked his body, Youko strove harder into Karasu's body, focusing to make the demon his. And in the haze of pleasure, Youko's spite rose again. Saluting Suuichi, he leaned down, pounding into Karasu so that the demon could barely breathe. "Karasu," he sang sweetly, his breath strained, "say my name."

He recognized the joke immediately and glanced over his shoulder with bemusement, eyes fogged with pleasure as his arousal jumped. Youko squeezed him deftly and he bit back a cry. Turning away, he continued to rock against the body, slave to Youko's harsh rhythm, his mind crying out as his body melted into white hot oblivion. When his peak crested and the raging sensations of being split in two stormed his conscious, Karasu threw back his head, propelled by the stinging explosion inside him as the Fox climaxed, and cried out finally as he was consumed, "Youko!"

**...&...**

"The old hag said to stay out of it. So the best thing to do is... the exact opposite."

Yusuke tripped over a log and fell flat on his face.

Picking moss from between his teeth, he froze. It was so quiet around here, but he felt something strong. Looking around, he noticed a tight knot of trees no more than ten feet away. They were all wrapped up around each other, branches intertwined so that they made a solid wall. The tops weren't so tight, and light shone in to the odd cocoon, but there was strong ki surrounding the whole thing. Yusuke went up to it and laid his ear against it.

Nothing. But there _were_ demons inside. He walked around it, finger still digging in between his teeth and flicking the last bits of moss away. "Curiosity killed the cat," he mumbled in his best Keiko impression. "Good thing I'm no cat." He set his palms flat against it, determined to break inside. For all he knew, Hiei could be in there and Hiei was who he wanted to find. But as soon as he gathered any energy, one of the branches in the wall came loose and swung at him, hitting him clean in the stomach with a gigantic whop and sending him crashing into another tree. Struggling for breath, he wheezed, "All right, you win. Keep your secrets."

Getting to his feet, leaning onto the tree for support, Yusuke glared at the cocoon before setting off again in search of Hiei. The demon probably wouldn't be tickled to see him, but with the fight just around the corner and all this weird tension building, Yusuke needed his team together. Both Kurama and Hiei had just disappeared. It was discouraging for a leader to lose track of his teammates.

"So annoying," he groaned. "Hiei! Kurama! I'll blast this whole damn island apart if I have to, so come out!"

**...&...**

"I've had my fill for a time." His eyes caressed Karasu's sleeping form. When the demon was recovering from their... activity, Youko released a sleeping smoke. It would keep Karasu subdued for hours, and allow Youko enough time to fulfill Suuichi's request. The redhead had been hampering him for long enough, taking advantage of the potion's weakening influence by rocketing into Youko's psyche.

_They would surely attack me in this form. You must do it._

_I don't even care for the creature. Suuichi, I am no messenger for you._

But he had acquiesced regardless to the redhead's request. Besides, Karasu's submission put him in good spirits. He leaned down to lap at the slumbering demon's lips, giving him a quiet kiss when they opened. Then he left his short-lived lover and went back through the forest.

Standing at the base of the hotel, he sent up thick ivy vines, strong enough to hold him. Lithely climbing up, Youko made it to the window Suuichi had specified and easily unlocked it. Stepping through, he was met with two sets of eyes staring up at him from the sofa. Younger and Elder Toguro. He regarded them silently for a second before making his way calmly to the desk.

A strip of light cut across the dark lenses as Toguro shifted his head. "Did you kill him?"

Elder Toguro wheezed, hissing at the Youko, "Your life would belong to us."

Pulling the top drawer open and sifting around inside, Youko spared the wraith-like demon a sharp sidelong glance. "When I finally kill Karasu it will be in the arena." His gaze moved to the younger brother before focusing back on the contents of the drawer.

The younger Toguro pushed his glasses further up his nose, lips shifting in a secretive smile. "Fair enough. But what would your team say if they knew you were here?"

"They aren't my team. That side of me does not apply right now." He lifted the long vial out and held it up to the light. Inside, the rocking liquids glowed green. He had only a little time left.

The Toguro Brothers were silent while Youko left, through the door this time.

**...&...**

Youko ran his fingers through his hair, picking out a small yellow seed. Suuichi's love for the fire demon confused him. Yet Hiei, leaning down to put his arm in the sea water, was erotic in that position. But Youko lulled his passions enough to take aim and let the seed fly.

Hiei only noticed at the last second the projectile flying at him. He dodged enough so that it only hit his hair, but on contact the plant blew into life, leaves clamping down onto his head. Tearing at it, he watched through a gap in the leaves as Youko Kurama strolled over to him.

As soon as the long fingered hands touched him, Hiei let loose in a flurry of oaths. But the serene fox only bound his limbs and threw him over one shoulder.

**...&...**

A/N: Right, well... NOT THE END!! : ) Go on the the brand spanking new CHAPTER TEN!! Whoooo!


	10. Closure

A/N: So. Hi everyone. It's been 3-4 years since I've even been around here. Unwilling was my biggest project on this site, and I'm very thankful for all the support it has received and is still receiving over the years. But... Unwilling has also been incomplete this entire time. I was never happy with the ending and so finally it has been re-written in a way I hope can both satisfy... and titillate. Though I'm not really the biggest H/K fan, that pairing was central to the story, so finally, I present to you citrusy H/K goodness!

Thanks again, everyone! I hope you enjoy the new ending! _Please_ review and let me know what you think! (_hugs and kisses)_

-Villain

**...&...**

**CHAPTER 10: Closure**

His red hair hung in front of his eyes as he worked the cork out of the vial. There was no lying to himself that he wasn't using his hair as a rather ineffective shield. Hiei sat silently fuming, now immobile from numbing plants, while Yusuke boiled water in the kitchen. For the few seconds Yusuke was out of the room, Kurama was increasingly tense. It was one thing to sleep with another demon, lie to his lover, and potentially get himself killed. But it was quite another to force Hiei to sit still. The demon hated being held down more than anything in the world. If he wasn't angry before, he was murderous by now.

On the other side of it, Kurama had never been in this position before. The idea of cheating was such a base, human thing. Demons were almost never exclusive. And though that sentiment of exclusivity had made itself apparent in his relationship with Hiei, Kurama was the one who had pushed the idea in the first place. Not that he thought Hiei would ever be with anyone else. That Hiei had even opened up to him was a small miracle he still puzzled over.

He wondered where things would go now. In Hiei's eyes, Kurama had betrayed him. And though Kurama knew he had taken the action he did to protect Hiei, a part of him had enjoyed being with Karasu—be it the merciless, unfeeling, sexually charged side of him, it was still a part of him nonetheless. What Hiei had said after fighting Toguro 'He's had your body, but I saw he had your heart too'. He wanted to ask Hiei about that, if Hiei would still even talk to him.

That was the real fear. Hiei had no reason to stay. It was so difficult to get the little demon to trust him, and it was always a trust that could be easily broken, never mind ripped and shredded as it had been. Kurama's eyes fell unfocused as he remembered, not for the first time--or the last--that terrible expression on Hiei's face when he walked in on Kurama and Karasu together. What would he do if Hiei left him? The horror and the panic at seeing Bui's ax against Hiei's delicate neck rose again like bile to the back of Kurama's throat. He would give his life for Hiei.

But was that enough to make him stay?

Inside Hiei was absolutely tearing himself apart with rage. Still an angry unnamed part of him was seething at Kurama, hurt and confused. But he pushed that part far down, focusing now on the black fury coiling beneath his brow at Youko. The damn kitsune's eyes devoured him as Hiei lay paralyzed on the couch of the apartment living room after being ambushed by the Fox. If the Youko had wanted anything of him, Hiei couldn't have done anything about it. Helplessness was a terrifying prospect, especially with a seven-foot Youko who would have no qualms about taking every liberty with him. Besides that--thankfully Kurama had appeared again before Youko could get too carried away--the fox demon's presence threw Hiei off balance. Why would Youko be here? He knew the demon's spirit was strong and devoid of any good intention, often overpowering Kurama's more human emotions... Hiei made a face. Youko.

His train of thought was broken as Kurama moved beside him, still trying to pull the cork of some bottle that he'd been cradling in his hands. The Fox was hiding behind his hair, something Hiei had rarely seen him do. A whole world seemed to separate them. Once or twice Hiei had even found his hand wanting to bury its grip in those familiar strands and at that moment he was glad for his restraint almost, lest he lose himself and take comfort in the familiarity of Kurama. Who had betrayed him.

He was still mulling that over. He'd never expected the kitsune to remain absolutely loyal to him. On several occasions he'd teased the Fox about his promiscuity with the intention of granting permission to the redhead's sensual nature. But each time he'd brought it up (indirectly) Kurama would catch on and be offended, or at least he would tirelessly reassure him that ever since coming to the human world his ideas had changed. He said he wasn't Youko anymore. The ancient fox demon despised that change, of course.

On any other occasion, his first instinct would be to run, to leave this entire situation behind. And yet Hiei couldn't let go of the feeling that it wasn't Kurama doing this. The kitsune was an honest being, and loyal to fault (the attachment to his mother was a perfect example). He'd give anything for the safety of his teammates, and Hiei knew that he was counted among those people. Kurama didn't hurt others, unless they hurt the ones he… cared for. Hiei's mind skipped over the word love, carefully sidestepping any connection to himself.

So what did he want? He knew before the thought even came to him that he couldn't openly discuss this with Kurama. The stupid kit was trouble enough; Hiei didn't need to start the whole "feelings" thing. He was disturbed enough as it was, being this… attached to the redhead. It bothered him. And even though Hiei was still torn over seeing his lover kissing Karasu, he wanted nothing more than to touch him, run his hands over that perfect skin and thread his fingers through that beautiful hair.

After a while, Hiei had become used to the idea that Kurama would be his only. Though stupid human sentiment like that was a waste of time, Hiei couldn't help but feel quickened when vibrant green eyes would land on his and glint with that indescribable light. He had become accustomed to the feel of silky hair lying across his naked chest, or the feel of a searing hot tongue mapping out his sinewy arms or stomach. It was completely unfathomable that Kurama's window would be closed to him at night, or his arms uninviting, absolutely absurd to think that Kurama wouldn't be waiting for him, worried about him.

If he could have, Hiei would have squirmed. His cheeks were hot, and frustration—with origins he chose to ignore—increased his anger at his immobility.

His fingers itched to sink into that thick red hair.

Though he could feel the holes from Hiei's eyes boring into the back of his skull, Kurama remained outwardly calm. Youko had left him finally, after dumping Hiei none too ceremoniously on the living room sofa. At the sight of Hiei, looking furious yet unable to move, Youko's previous intent to allow Kurama to return control was quashed. His feral sexual energy was still potent after Karasu, and it took every fiber of strength Kurama possessed to stop Youko from pouncing on Hiei (who by that time had regained angry consciousness) right then and there. Luckily the potion was temporary and Kurama was able to force Youko out after a brief inner scuffle.

Kurama took the cork in his teeth and pulled, rewarded with a pop as it came loose. The smell of thick, wet plant bombarded his senses. Holding the bottle delicately away from his face, Kurama avoided Hiei's furious gaze as Yusuke walked in with a steaming bowl and a wet cloth. He set them aside at Kurama's nod and instead helped the kitsune pry open Hiei's mouth. Once the ripe-smelling paste had been forced down his throat, Kurama took the wet cloth and set it against the youkai's neck, again artfully avoiding the heavy black stare of his lover. Granted, that only helped in annoying Hiei more, but Kurama couldn't look at the little demon yet. The last time they'd spoken to one another had been right after the fight with Elder Toguro. The cut on his chest, returned to him once Youko left, still burned.

Everything played out very mechanically: Kurama pouring the nectar of some plant into the water and rubbed it over the cut stretching across Hiei's throat. Yusuke really did little, but he knew that Kurama wanted him there. His presence guaranteed no major repercussions from Hiei. And though Yusuke still didn't outright talk to Kurama about what happened, he knew that all had been squared away with Karasu.

Now Kurama took hold of Hiei's arm, inspecting it under the fire demon's infuriated gaze. "Don't worry," he assured him, "I'll not heal it completely." He knew that his lover had his own plans for this arm.

Hiei's ears piqued at the sound of Kurama's voice, mellow, unaffected. He knew that inside the demon was dying of guilt—Kurama would always burden himself like that. There was a tightness to his otherwise plush mouth that Hiei knew meant Kurama was stressed. For him? What did the redhead think? That he would leave, maybe. Hiei still wanted to run, like always. But the urge to touch Kurama's hair beat out the urge to run. He didn't give that much thought, choosing to focus instead on glaring, still quite pissed at being forced to sit against his will.

Yusuke stood awkwardly for a moment beside Kurama before catching the minute nod the kitsune gave him. Squeezing his teammate's arm, he left the room, shutting the door behind him. In the kitchen, he busied himself with wiping down the counters. Keiko would have a heart attack seeing that he'd cleaned but he needed something to keep him busy while the two demons in the living room sorted things out.

Hiei didn't speak, but his eyes, stabbing like daggers into him, said enough. "I know you aren't ignorant, Hiei," Kurama said, standing a little straighter, "And I could feed you excuses, but I'm sure you've thought of them all already. Just tell me what I should do."

The biting edge in Hiei's eyes dulled. He kept silent as Kurama wetted his hands and moved to rub the medicated water over his arm. The numbing plants were wearing off, and he sluggishly clenched his fist. He'd made a decision—one he believed to be true, especially considering what nefarious demon had brought him here in the first place.

"It was Youko. You're too damned emotional to…" he paused, looking for the words, "…do that."

Kurama stopped what he was doing, lips parted in shock. Warm, wonderful shock. Hiei looked distinctly uncomfortable as Kurama stared at him before shaking his head in disbelief. Then he smiled a little, meeting familiar red eyes. It took all the strength he had not to wrap Hiei in his arms and shower him with kisses, so grateful for his lover's odd and perceptive understanding of their relationship. "He does bring out the worst in me." Carefully he removed the other cloth—now gone cold--from Hiei's throat and wrung it out, the liquid on it stained mottled black. Hiei touched his skin, now pink where the cut had been. "But that doesn't make me any less sor-"

"Kurama."

Surprised at being cut-off, Kurama set the cloth down and focused on the smaller demon. "Yes, Hiei?"

"Hn." He reached up and tugged on a lock of red hair, suddenly feeling much more relaxed.

"Ow," Kurama said casually, secretly overjoyed at the familiar move. Hiei had pulled him down so that they were eye to eye. Kurama's stomach clenched a little at the exhaustion in Hiei's expression. He pressed his forehead against the youkai's, closing his eyes as Hiei let out a quiet, shuddery breath.

Yusuke backed into the room, holding his excuse for interrupting (another warm washcloth) in his hands. The quiet that reached him in the kitchen had made him nervous, so he decided to check that Hiei hadn't cut off Kurama's head or something. He turned around, mouth poised for an explanation, when he saw the two demons leaning close together. "Uh..." He stood for a moment, resembling closely a goldfish with hair. Red eyes swiveled over to him, and the fires of Hell burned him right back into the kitchen.

Frowning when his lover drew away, a flare of annoyance rising at Yusuke, Kurama looked into Hiei's face. "It can't be this easy. Hiei," he whispered, eyes firmly fixed on Hiei's collarbone.

Snorting, Hiei rolled his eyes. "I'm not some human female; I'm not going to sit and cry," he said. His fingers wandered up into soft hair again, and vibrant green eyes landed on his and glinted with that indescribable light. And I know you had a reason to do it, he didn't say.

**...&...**

Shizuru had somehow maneuvered it so that Hiei couldn't move. She had trapped him between Keiko and Yukina, allowing herself and Botan ample opportunity to poke and prod at the disappearing cut. Yukina marveled over the improvement of his arm and Keiko even commented on the healthiness of his complexion.

In the kitchen, Kurama and Yusuke sat mulling over steaming cups of tea, both silent and thoughtful. Yusuke had tried to apologize for interrupting earlier, but only managed to blush and stutter. Kurama waved him off.

Yusuke shook his head, smiling wryly. Taking a sip of tea, he snuck a glance up at the fox. "Kurama?"

"Yes, Yusuke?"

"Don't ever take my advice again. Peoples' take on 'right reasons' can get pretty messed up. Then it _is_ wrong." Green eyes melted into melancholy understanding. "Wrong for all the right reasons."

He nodded, setting down his empty cup; traces of steam spiraling their way up into the air, gently curling the ends of red hair. Kurama gripped Yusuke's arm and leaned over to lay a quiet kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

**...&...**

He picked the pearl comb up and began to stroke his hair, watching the glazed white teeth straighten the scarlet tresses, mesmerized. A slight earthy aroma wafted up and Kurama looked into the mirror. The reflection was empty except for himself, and a sigh of odd and uncomfortable relief crept out between his lips. He continued brushing his hair methodically, only the husky whispers from the brush playing lightly across the mirror's surface. Pulling the comb through a tangle, Kurama noticed a stray hair that had become entangled with his own, causing the upstart in the systematic strokes.

Lifting the single black hair from the teeth of the comb, Kurama looked up into the mirror again, and cried out.

Hiei scowled.

The little demon was staring hard at the thin slice across the kitsune's chest. His lips pursed, but he didn't apologize. Kurama brushed the cut with the tips of his fingers, looking up to meet his lover's eyes. Their look only lasted for a few seconds, but everything was understood. They been through too much together, and though Hiei would rather die than admit it, he'd grown close to Kurama. Someone might chance at calling it love, but no one dared.

Even a year earlier, Hiei would have killed him for what he'd done.

Silence stretched taught between the two demons. Hiei picked his way forward, looking for all the world as if the bedroom floor was littered with land mines. Kurama was still seated, his face about chest level to the smaller demon. He opened his mouth to speak, but words died on his tongue as Hiei reached up and cupped his cheek. Then the youkai leaned down and brushed his lips over Kurama's.

A fire ignited within the kitsune, so hot and deep that his heart clenched with the pressure.

"Hiei," he breathed, eyes swamped with unvoiced emotions. His voice wavered dangerously, but before he could continue, Hiei gently placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, Fox," he said, leaning forward again, this time to bite at the redhead's ear. He felt Kurama stiffen in surprise. "I need…" He trailed off, frustrated. His fingers found purchase in thick red hair, tangling and pulling. Kurama's breath caught audibly. Clenching his teeth, Hiei pulled Kurama to him. "I need to get him off you," he growled heatedly, capturing the kitsune's mouth in a vicious kiss, pushing forward hard enough to knock Kurama back into the desk. His lover made a small sound, hands coming up to clutch back at Hiei, pulling on his clothes and scratching at any skin he could reach. Shoving the chair aside, Hiei surged past and straddled the redhead, grinding down hard enough to elicit a broken moan from them both.

Kurama threw his head back, hair a cascading sweep of crimson. Hiei licked and bit at his throat, hands finding purchase on Kurama's thighs, fingers digging into the muscle as the kitsune moaned breathily into the fire demon's ear. "Hiei... Hiei."

He devoured the redhead's mouth, their tongues like flames flickering between them. The passion and urgency was almost painful as Hiei continued to move his hips, knowing even as he held Kurama back with strong hands that the kitsune was going wild.

"Please, Hiei," he nearly whined, moving his hips up to meet Hiei's thrusts, infuriated by the clothing that separated them.

Hiei leaned close, breath hot and wet against the side of Kurama's face. "Maybe I'm punishing you," he said throatily, shoving Kurama roughly back and pinning the kitsune's hands. A beautiful blush had spread over Kurama's face, his eyes glazed over with lust. Hiei could barely hold himself back at the side, mouth watering as Kurama gasped and writhed beneath him, looking for all the world as if he were dying. Hiei clawed his fingers back through red hair, doubling over to bite at hard nipples, eliciting another gasping moan from Kurama.

Through the haze, Kurama remembered something. "Hiei," he said, voice thick with barely contained lust. "Hiei..."

"What, Fox."

"What did you mean... in the forest with Toguro... that he had my heart...?" His heart broke a little as Hiei sat up, considering the redhead with an unreadable expression.

Hiei then cocked his head to the side, slowly dragging sharp nails over Kurama's chest, mouth quirking as Kurama hissed and arched into the harsh touch. "The way you said his name," he said casually. "It's how you say my name."

Kurama blinked. "Really?" He wriggled, bringing their hips together again. Hiei's breath hitched a little as Kurama reached up and pulled the little fire demon down, licking up his jaw line until he was tickling the demon's ear. "Not like this," he whispered, a smile in his voice. And then he shoved his free hand down in between Hiei's legs and said, voice dripping with sex and promise and love, "...Hiei..."

The fire demon bit his lip, shutting his eyes tightly. The fox's lusty tone seemed to spread throughout his whole body. "Ku-" he started, throat feeling tight. But Kurama kissed him, cutting him off. He kiss was gentle, soft, and everything Hiei... loved... most in the world. Whimpering, he buried his fingers in thick red hair, pulling the kitsune against him tightly.

"No, not like that," he admitted, dazed. Kurama chuckled against his neck. Then Hiei smirked, "But I want to hear you scream it, fox."

Kurama eyes glinted with that indescribable light as he shot his lover an answering smirk, and leaned in to kiss him again.

**THE END**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to review! I would really appreciate it! : )


End file.
